Chatroom: Naruto
by starrynightsx
Summary: My insane version of when the Genins access a chatroom! So far Tenten is the main, but it will change. Pairings I will post later! I wanna see what you think I'll do! Some characters are OOC, especially Sasuke.
1. Sessions

CloudedShadows has signed in

KunaiKunoichi has signed in

CloudedShadows: Hey Tenten. What's up?

KunaiKunoichi: Hi Shikamaru. Nothing much with me. You?

CloudedShadows: Nothing.

Beautifulblonde has signed in

Beautifulblonde: Shikamaru-kun! Hi!

CloudedShadows: Oh shit…

KunaiKunoichi: Hehe…Hi Ino.

Beautifulblonde: Oh Tenten. Hi.

KunaiKunoichi: …

Beautifulblonde: So Shikamaru-kun! What are you doing next weekend!

Sasuke4evr has signed in

Sasuke4evr: Is Sasuke-kun here!

Beautifulblonde: Eww! Who invited forehead-girl!

Sasuke4evr: SHUT UP INO-PIG!

KunaiKunoichi: Uh…Hey Sakura.

CloudedShadows: Hi Sakura.

Sasuke4evr: Hi Tenten. Hey Shikamaru. So Sasuke-kun's not here…

KunaiKunoichi: Nope. Sorry. Why would you think he would be?

CloudedShadows: Yeah. He wouldn't be here unless Itachi was here.

Beautifulblonde: Yeah forehead-girl! Use some common sense like Shikamaru-kun!

Sasuke4evr: SHUT UP INO-PIG!…

Ramenpwnsu has signed in

Ramenpwnsu: Hi Sakura-chan!

Sasuke4evr: Shit…

KunaiKunoichi: Hi Naruto.

CloudedShadows: Hey.

Beautifulblonde: Ugh. Naruto.

Ramenpwnsu: Hi Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino. Sasuke-bastard's not here, right?

Sasuke4evr: Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!

KunaiKunoichi: Nope.

CloudedShadows: Naw.

Beautifulblonde: What Shikamaru-kun said!

Sasuke4evr: …sulks in corner

Ramenpwnsu: Cheer up Sakura-chan! I'm here! What do you say we do something next weekend, hmm?

Sasuke4evr: …sulks even more in corner

KunaiKunoichi: snickers

CloudedShadows: laughs

Beautifulblonde: dies laughing Go ahead forehead-girl! Say yes!

Sanddemon has signed in

Sanddemon: I can't believe I'm here…

Ramenpwnsu: Gaara!

CloudedShadows: Oh my…

KunaiKunoichi: is speechless

Beautifulblonde: Oi what are you doing here, Gaara!

Sasuke4evr: Gaara! stops sulking for a moment then continues

Sanddemon: Yes it's me. If you tell anyone, I will KILL you.

Windmaster has signed in

Windmaster: Oi, is Gaara being Gaara again?

Beautifulblonde: Hi Temari. And yes.

KunaiKunoichi: Hey Temari. Yes.

Sasuke4evr: Hi Temari. Yes. continues sulking

CloudedShadows: Hey Temari. Yup.

Ramenpwnsu: What's up Temari! And of course.

Sanddemon: …I loathe you all…

Windmaster: Gaara what did I tell you? Don't make me go to your room.

Sanddemon: ...sulks in corner

GreenLotus has signed in

GreenLotus: Hello to all my fellow youths and ninjas! Yosh! Sakura-san! How are you today?

CloudedShadows: Hi Lee…

KunaiKunoichi: Hi Lee! How was training?

Beautifulblonde: Great. Lee.

Sasuke4evr: …Hi Lee-san…

Ramenpwnsu: Lee. STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN!

Sanddemon: …Lee.

Windmaster: Hi Lee.

GreenLotus: Hello! My training was fine, Tenten! Thank you for asking! Sakura-san will choose whom she prefers, Naruto! And I am confident it will be me because of the firey passion of youth inside me and my raging love for her!

Sasuke4evr: …I want Sasuke-kun…

Ramenpwnsu: Don't say that, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-bastard or Lee could never care for you like I could!

GreenLotus: Sasuke is impressive, I agree. But Sakura-san, Sasuke could never love you with a fiery passion of youth like you deserve!

Beautifulblonde: So Shikamaru-kun, what do you say? How about going out next weekend, hmm?

CloudedShadows: Damn Ino, leave me alone. You're so troublesome…

Beautifulblonde: giggles Stop playing hard to get and say yes! We all know you want to, Shikamaru-kun! giggles

Sanddemon: Temari, just leave me alone, would you?

Windmaster: Don't talk to me like that!

Sanddemon: I'm stronger than you. I'll talk to you anyway I want! You're not the boss of me!

Windmaster: I'm older than you so technically I am. Now show me some respect before I kick down your door and teach you a lesson!

KunaiKunoichi: …

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

(Another chat room…)

KunaiKunoichi has signed in

KunaiKunoichi: Are you here?

SharinganChidori: Yeah.

SharinganChidori: You're later than usual.

KunaiKunoichi: I had to wait for them to start arguing. They didn't get on as fast as yesterday…

SharinganChidori: Oh.

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah. Dates and relationships again. With Temari and Gaara over authority.

SharinganChidori: That figures…

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah…

KunaiKunoichi: Same thing as yesterday?

SharinganChidori: Sure. Be over in a bit. Gotta get ready.

KunaiKunoichi: Alright. See you.

SharinganChidori: Ok, bye.

KunaiKunoichi: Bye.

SharinganChidori has signed out

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

Tenten spun in her computer chair and jumped onto her bed. She could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't take too long to get over to her place. She longed for another session with him. Like the one they had yesterday. She thought that was the best one they've had so far. And apparently he thought so too, saying that she was getting used to it right afterwards. She laughed at the thought and sat up. She was ready for him in the red outfit she always wore, even yesterday. There was a knock on the front door and Tenten jumped out of her bed, rearranging the covers so they were neat and perfect. For now.

"Coming!" Tenten yelled as she raced across the wooden floor of the living room. She stopped, caught her breath and opened the door. There stood Sasuke, smirking in his usual blue outfit. Tenten smiled and let him in, shutting the door.

"Ready? I thought I'd do it harder, just to see if you can really handle it," Sasuke said calmly. Tenten nodded and led him into her bedroom.

CloudedShadows: Tenten's really quiet. Is she still here?

Beautifulblonde: Who cares Shikamaru-kun! giggles

CloudedShadows: groans Leave me alone Ino…

Ramenpwnsu: I think she left…

Sasuke4evr: As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Naruto. washes mouth out with soap

GreenLotus: Tenten wouldn't leave without saying anything! Her youth would not allow it!

Sanddemon: Shut up Lee! She'd better not have left if Lee goes on another one of his "youth rants"…

Windmaster: True. She's the only one who knows how to shut him up.

GreenLotus: I will message Tenten and ask her why in her youthfulness did she not bother to bid us goodbye!

Sanddemon: SHUT UP LEE

Sanddemon: BEFORE I GO OVER TO KONOHA

Sanddemon: AND RIP OFF YOUR

Windmaster: Gaara!

CloudedShadows: …

Sasuke4evr: …

Beautifulblonde: …

Ramenpwnsu: …

GreenLotus: I am not afraid! flashes good guy pose knees start shaking

Windmaster has signed out

Sanddemon has signed out

CloudedShadows: Oi, it's been five minutes and neither Gaara nor Temari have logged on again…

Windmaster has signed in

Windmaster: I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I had to deal with a younger brother of mine…

Sanddemon has signed in

Sanddemon: I HATE YOU TEMARI! YOU ARE EVIL! hyperventilates

Windmaster: Excuse us again.

Windmaster has signed out

Sanddemon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sanddemon has signed out

CloudedShadows: …

Sasuke4evr: …

Beautifulblonde: …

Ramenpwnsu: …

GreenLotus: …

Byakugangirl has signed in

Byakugangirl: Hi everyone. What'd I miss?

CloudedShadows: Hi Hinata. Gaara's being killed by Temari.

Sasuke4evr: Hey Hinata!

Beautifulblonde: Hi Hinata. What my Shikamaru-kun said!

GreenLotus: Yosh! Good day Hinata! How is your youthful day!

Byakugangirl: Uh…fine…Is Naruto on?

Sasuke4evr: He was…

Byakugangirl: Where is he now?

Sasuke4evr: I have no idea…

Byakugangirl: Oh…

Byakugangirl has signed out

Ramenpwnsu: Oi sorry. Got me some Ramen.

CloudedShadows: …

Sasuke4evr: …

Beautifulblonde: …

GreenLotus: …

Neji knocked at Tenten's door. Today was supposed to be a session at his house but she had never arrived. He heard silence at first, so he knocked again. There was screaming, followed by a thud, then the sound of running feet. The door opened to show a panting Tenten, her hair messed up and sticking out, her outfit rumpled and ripped. She had a few bruise marks and scratches on her arms and legs.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" Tenten gasped.

"Uh, we were supposed have a session at my house, remember? What's going on here? And what happened to you?" Neji looked curiously at Tenten.

"Nothing! I totally forgot about the session! Could we reschedule it to tomorrow?" Tenten said hurriedly. Despite Tenten's efforts, Neji maneuvered around her and looked into the bedroom where Sasuke was sitting on the bed, in the same condition as Tenten. His eyes widened a little as he gasped for air. Tenten ran in front of Neji.

"What's going on here?" Neji asked cautiously but firmly. His eyes narrowed at the messed up blankets on the bed. Tenten looked worriedly at Sasuke, who gave a small shrug and nod. Tenten sighed.

"I'll tell you what's really going on," Tenten whispered quickly in Neji's ear and stepped back, analyzing the Hyuga's face. He blinked twice and nodded.

"Good for you two. I'll leave you guys alone then. Remember, Tenten, you have a session with me tomorrow at my house," Neji reminded and turned for the door.

"No problem, Neji. I'll be there. Promise." Tenten escorted him out, shut the door and went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, shall we continue?" Sasuke asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, lets." Tenten nodded.

CloudedShadows: Geez, I've been on for two hours now…

Beautifulblonde: Don't tell me you're leaving already! glomps

CloudedShadows: Damn it Ino!

Ramenpwnsu: So Sakura-chan. You never answered me. Do you want to do something next weekend?

GreenLotus: No Sakura-san! Do something with me next weekend!

Sasuke4evr: … goes back to sulking in the corner

Windmaster has signed in

Windmaster: Did you all miss me?

CloudedShadows: Dang, Temari. What did you do to Gaara for an hour?

Sanddemon has signed in

Sanddemon: I am a good little boy talking nicely to my friends. I am a good little boy talking nicely to my friends. I am a good little boy talking nicely to my friends…

CloudedShadows: …

Sasuke4evr: …

Beautifulblonde: …

Ramenpwnsu: …

GreenLotus: …

Windmaster: Just some rehabilitation. Nothing much.

Byakugangirl has signed in

Byakugangirl: Hi again.

CloudedShadows: Hey Hinata.

Sasuke4evr: Hi Hinata…

Beautifulblonde: Hey Hinata.

GreenLotus: Hello Hinata!

Windmaster: Hey there.

Sanddemon: Hi. I am a good little boy talking nicely to my friends…

Ramenpwnsu: Oi Hinata! You're on!

Byakugangirl: Hi everyone. I was on before, Naruto-kun…What happened to Gaara?

Ramenpwnsu: Oh, you were? I went to get some Ramen…

Windmaster: Rehabilitation courtesy of his older sister.

Sanddemon: I love you Temari. I love you Temari…

Windmaster: I know.

KunaiKunoichi has signed in

GreenLotus: Tenten! I knew your youthfulness would return to us!

CloudedShadows: Hey Tenten.

Beautifulblonde: Hey Tenten.

Sasuke4evr: Hey Tenten…

Ramenpwnsu: Hi Tenten.

Byakugangirl: Hi Tenten. You're coming over tomorrow, right?

Windmaster: Hi again, Tenten.

Sanddemon: Hello, Tenten. I am a good little boy talking nicely to my friends…

KunaiKunoichi: …What happened to Gaara?

Windmaster: Rehabilitation.

KunaiKunoichi: …Remind me never to cross your bad side, Temari. Anyways, hi everyone. And yes, Hinata, I'm coming over tomorrow.

CloudedShadows: Where were you for two hours?

KunaiKunoichi: …Nowhere. Had to get off.

Beautifulblonde: Why?

KunaiKunoichi: …Cleaning.

Sasuke4evr: For two hours?

KunaiKunoichi: …Yes.

GreenLotus: I demand that you tell me what you have been doing with your youth for two hours, Tenten!

KunaiKunoichi: I said I was cleaning.

GreenLotus: Oh…

Byakugangirl: I have to go. Bye everyone.

GreenLotus: Bye.

Windmaster: See you.

Sanddemon: Good bye Hinata. I'm sorry you had to leave so soon.

CloudedShadows: Talk to you tomorrow, Hinata.

Beautifulblonde: Bye Hinata.

Sasuke4evr: See you Hinata.

KunaiKunoichi: Okay, bye Hinata.

Ramenpwnsu: Aww, bye Hinata.

Byakugangirl: Bye Naruto-kun…

Byakugangirl has signed out

Windmaster: Gaara and I should get off, too.

Sanddemon: Yes, sister dearest.

GreenLotus: Good bye.

CloudedShadows: See you.

Beautifulblonde: See you.

Sasuke4evr: Talk to you two tomorrow.

Ramenpwnsu: Bye, guys.

Windmaster has signed out

Sanddemon has signed out

CloudedShadows: Gaara's rehab is scary.

Beautifulblonde: I agree with Shikamaru-kun!

Sasuke4evr: Yeah…

Ramenpwnsu: Definitely.

KunaiKunoichi: Yup.

Sasuke4evr: Gotta get off. Bye.

GreenLotus: Good bye, Sakura-san! I hope you have a pleasant day!

CloudedShadows: See you, Sakura.

Beautifulblonde: Finally! Forehead-girl is leaving! Yes!

Sasuke4evr: SHUT UP, INO-PIG!

KunaiKunoichi: See you later, Sakura.

Ramenpwnsu: Aww! Bye, Sakura-chan! And is it yes or no!

Sasuke4evr has signed out

Ramenpwnsu: I'll ask tomorrow…

GreenLotus: I have to go, too.

CloudedShadows: Bye, Lee.

Beautifulblonde: YESSSSS!

Ramenpwnsu: Bye Fuzzybrows. And stay away from Sakura-chan!

KunaiKunoichi: Bye, Lee. See you at training.

GreenLotus has signed out

Ramenpwnsu: I'm getting off, too. Bye.

CloudedShadows: Bye, Naruto.

Beautifulblonde: AWESOME!

KunaiKunoichi: See you, Naruto.

Ramenpwnsu has signed out

CloudedShadows: I'm gonna go watch some clouds. Bye.

Beautifulblonde: Wait for me, Shikamaru-kun! We'll watch them together!

CloudedShadows: Damn it, Ino! LEAVE ME ALONE!

KunaiKunoichi: I'm getting off, too. Talk to you two tomorrow.

CloudedShadows: Bye Tenten.

Beautifulblonde: Bye Tenten!

CloudedShadows: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!

KunaiKunoichi: snickers uncontrollably

Beautifulblonde: giggles

CloudedShadows has signed out

Beautifulblonde has signed out

KunaiKunoichi has signed out


	2. Peanut Butter Toast!

A/N: It is Rini with her insane chatroom fanfic! I just loved your reactions on my reviews for Chapter 1! It's just what I was hoping you guys would do! Bwahaha! No, I did not attempt a SasukeTenten pairing but I sure made it seem that way, huh? You'll see what they were doing later on…But for now, Chapter 2! Thankies to my friend from school Megan for the main idea in this chapter! Even if it is completely weird! But hey, it goes with the rest of the story!

Oh, and much thanks to Psycho rabbit kunoichi! I really liked your review! No, I'm not a Sakura basher; she just doesn't have a big role yet. She will, though. I'm a little fond of her myself…

Oh, Gaara's rehab. I don't know how long it will last. But I do need it for Chapter 3. So at the end of Chapter 4 Gaara _should_ go back to normal. Heh heh…

Sorry, one more thing. The stars that surround motions on the chatroom and the lines separating chatroom and real life disappeared in Chapter 1. I checked it after I got my reviews and I didn't want to delete it and repost it because I would lose all my wonderful reviews so bear with me. I'm gonna figure out how to get those up for my other chapters so it's not so confusing. Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Cagedbird has signed in 

KunaiKunoichi has signed in

KunaiKunoichi: Hey Neji. Nice screen name…

Cagedbird: Shut…up…

KunaiKunoichi: Sorry.

Cagedbird: So when are you coming over for the session?

KunaiKunoichi: I'll get ready and be over in five minutes.

Cagedbird: Alright.

KunaiKunoichi: See you in a bit.

Cagedbird: Kay. Bye.

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

Cagedbird has signed out

* * *

Tenten spun out of her computer chair, grabbed her weapons, and headed for the front door. Today was her make-up session with Neji since she had missed yesterday because of the session with Sasuke.

"Oi, Tenten! Where're you going?" Sakura waved to Tenten as she stepped out the door.

"Over to Neji's," Tenten replied.

"Why?"

"I have a session with him today."

"Okay, see you later then." Sakura walked off, wondering about the session her friend had mentioned. She shrugged; it was none of her business. Tenten slung her weapons bag over her shoulder and started on her way.

* * *

CloudedShadows has signed in

CloudedShadows: Tenten should be on by now…Am I alone?

Beautifulblonde has signed in

Beautifulblonde: Shikarmaru-kun!

CloudedShadows: SHIT!

Sasuke4evr has signed in

Sasuke4evr: Sasuke-kun's not here, is he?

Beautifulblonde: Ewww! Forehead-girl!

CloudedShadows: Nope.

Sasuke4evr: Dang…

Windmaster has signed in

Sanddemon has signed in

Windmaster: Morning, everyone!

Sanddemon: Hello, everyone. How are you this wonderful morning?

Sasuke4evr: Gaara's rehab makes him sound like Lee-san…

Windmaster: Good boy, Gaara!

Sanddemon: Thank you kindly, Temari.

GreenLotus has signed in

GreenLotus: YOSH! GOOD MORNING! SAKURA-SAN! DID YOU THINK OF YOUR ANSWER YET? WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO SOMETHING WITH ME?

Sasuke4evr: Good morning, Lee-san. What's with the caps?

GreenLotus: Do you not like the caps? Fine! I will stop using them!

Windmaster: Thank goodness. Hello Lee.

Sanddemon: Nice to see you again, Lee.

Beautifulblonde: Dang it…

CloudedShadows: Hi Lee.

GreenLotus: Where's Tenten? She's usually on by now…

Sasuke4evr: She's going over to Neji's.

Beautifulblonde: How do you know, forehead-girl?

CloudedShadows: Why?

Sasuke4evr: First off, she told me Ino-pig! Second, something about a session with him…

GreenLotus: I didn't know about a session! I wonder why?

Windmaster: That's hard to figure out, Lee!

Sanddemon: I love you all.

Sasuke4evr: …

CloudedShadows: …

Beautifulblonde: …

GreenLotus: …

Windmaster: …

* * *

Tenten knocked twice on the wooden door of the Hyuga home. She heard silence, then some soft footsteps. Hinata smiled as she opened the door, wearing a pale purple yukata with a dark purple floral design and a red sash.

"Hi Tenten-san. Come on in," greeted Hinata as she stepped back. Tenten slipped out of her shoes as Hinata shut the door behind her.

"Hi Hinata-san. How are you?" Tenten followed Hinata to the couch and sat down, laying her weapons by her feet on the floor.

"I'm fine, thank you. Neji-san isn't back yet, I'm afraid," Hinata said apologetically as she slipped into the kitchen.

"Oh? Where is he?" Tenten asked as Hinata came out with a tray and china tea set. She set it down on the coffee table and sat down.

"I've no clue. He left as I was waking up in the morning. Tea?"

"Um, sure, thanks," Tenten nodded. Hinata poured some steaming tea into one of the two small white cups with a blue painted bamboo design and handed it to Tenten. Then she took the other cup and poured some for herself.

"So what's with the yukata?" Tenten took a sip and winced unnoticeably as the scalding tea burned her tongue.

"Rehearsal today," Hinata said quietly, taking a sip of her own tea.

"What?" Tenten looked at her confused, holding her cup delicately in her hands.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival is next week and I'm a performer in it," the Hyuga explained quietly, as if the walls had ears.

"That's right, it is! You're going to be in it? That's great! I'll come watch you!" Tenten smiled and said eagerly. Hinata blushed.

"Thank you, Tenten-san. I'm inviting the Rookie 9 and Neji-san's team as special guests. Oh, and the Sand Siblings too. I hope everyone can make it," Hinata said wistfully.

The door opened and Neji stepped in as Tenten opened her mouth to say something. She quickly shut it as he looked in their direction.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata-san. Time for our session. I'll be sure to come watch you, alright?" Tenten set down her half empty cup and stood up, grabbing her weapons.

"It's alright; I'll be late for practice if I leave any later," Hinata slipped into a pair of wooden sandals, bowed to Hinata and Neji and hurried out the door. Neji closed it behind her and started upstairs, Tenten following happily.

* * *

CloudedShadows: This is getting really boring…

Beautifulblonde: Can I come over and keep you company then, Shikamaru-kun?

CloudedShadows: Not in a million years…

Sasuke4evr: I want Sasuke-kun to log on!

GreenLotus: Never fear, Sakura-san! I am here!

Windmaster: Is Tenten always the life of the party here?

Sanddemon: I would think so, Temari-chan. She is so full of life and energy and I think that she is a wonderful role model.

Ramenpwnsu has signed in

Ramenpwnsu: Sakura-chan!

Sasuke4evr: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!

* * *

Hinata opened the door and stepped into a dark house. She slipped out of her shoes and flipped on the switch. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up the tray. Tenten's cup was now empty and there was a third cup on the tray, signaling that the two had taken a drink when she was out. The Hyuga smiled and brought the tray into the kitchen, where she set it on the counter. Taking her cup, she poured herself the rest of the still warm tea and rummaged around for a new box of biscuits. Hinata ate her snack quietly as she listened to the thuds, yells and other various noises upstairs. It went silent for a moment; Hinata stared at the ceiling as if she could see through it.

"Oh wait. I can." Hinata chuckled and activated her Byakugan. Neji and Tenten were headed to the door, obviously having heard Hinata come back. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and smiled, returning to her snack. She heard footsteps down the stairs and Tenten and Neji appeared, panting with scars, scratches and bruises. You get the picture.

"Hello, you two. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Hinata finished off her snack.

"It's alright. We were just finishing up anyways," Tenten smiled. Neji nodded slightly. "How was rehearsal?"

"Just fine. And how was your training?"

"She's getting much better," Neji said without emotion. Tenten grinned.

"You know, we're both done early. Let's invite everyone over for a movie party!" Tenten suggested randomly. Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I could handle the food!"

"I could invite everyone!" The two girls looked at Neji, waiting for him to contribute.

"I'll pick out the movie," Neji said reluctantly and trudged to the living room. The girls exchanged secret smiles before they went about their tasks.

* * *

KunaiKunoichi has signed in 

KunaiKunoichi: Is everyone on?

Sanddemon: Hello Tenten-chan.

Sasuke4evr: Tenten-chan! You're on!

CloudedShadows: Oh hey Tenten! Finally! It was boring without you.

Beautifulblonde: Tenten.

GreenLotus: Good afternoon Tenten!

Windmaster: Hey Tenten!

Ramenpwnsu: What's up Tenten!

KunaiKunoichi: Hey, how would everyone like to come over to the Hyugas' house and have a movie party? Hinata's making snacks and Neji's picking out a movie.

GreenLotus: Neji? Is giving into this?

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah. I know it's weird, but do you guys want to or not?

Sasuke4evr: Sure! It sounds fun! I'll be over in a bit!

Ramenpwnsu: If Sakura-chan is going, then I am too!

Sasuke4evr: …

GreenLotus: I will most definitely come Tenten! YOUTH!

CloudedShadows: …Sure why not? I'll be there in a few.

Beautifulblonde: If Shikamaru-kun's going, then so am I!

CloudedShadows: …

CloudedShadows: I'll get Chouji to come too.

Windmaster: It might take me and Gaara awhile…

Sanddemon: Oh, I would love to go! May we please, Temari-chan?

Windmaster: …Fine. We'll leave now and we'll get there in a couple of minutes, I guess.

Sanddemon: Kankuro-kun should come too!

Windmaster: Yeah okay. All three of us will be over soon.

KunaiKunoichi: Alright then! See you all in a bit!

Sanddemon has signed out

Windmaster has signed out

GreenLotus has signed out

Sasuke4evr has signed out

Ramenpwnsu has signed out

CloudedShadows has signed out

Beautifulblonde has signed out

* * *

"Tenten-san, how many people are coming? I need to know how much food to make," Hinata, still in her yukata, knocked on the door of the computer room.

"Lee-san, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. That's about it, I think."

"What about Sasuke?"

"You want him to come?"

"Sure. Let's get all of the Rookie 9 together." Tenten shrugged and turned back to the screen, logging off the current chatroom and onto the one she usually talked to Sasuke with.

* * *

KunaiKunoichi has signed in 

KunaiKunoichi: Sasuke, are you here?

SharinganChidori: What? Don't you have a session with Neji today?

KunaiKunoichi: We're done early. Everyone else is coming over for a movie party? Wanna come?

SharinganChidori: Do you have to ask?

KunaiKunoichi: Please, Sasuke! It'll be fun!

SharinganChidori: Fun? shudders Fine I'll go, but you owe me. Big.

KunaiKunoichi: Thanks Sasuke! See you in a bit!

SharinganChidori: Yeah, yeah…

SharinganChidori has signed out

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

* * *

"Sasuke's coming too," Tenten announced. Hinata nodded and logged in on another chatroom, inviting Kiba and Shino over. She logged out and headed back downstairs. Tenten followed her happily, eager to help.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw Neji slouched on the couch, scowling.

"You pick out a movie yet?" Tenten called out as she spread peanut butter on the crisp, warm toast.

"Kung Fu Hustle. Deal with it." Neji said nonchalantly. Hinata and Tenten exchanged glances, shrugged and continued with their work. A knock sounded on the wooden door. Neji, without a word, stood up and answered it. Everyone, including the Sand Siblings, was standing on the porch. With an arched brow, the Hyuga stepped aside and they filed in.

"Wow, you guys made great time. How'd you guys get here so fast?" Tenten asked Temari while the others were buzzing with excitement in the living room.

"My screen name isn't 'Windmaster' for nothing," Temari said with a wink and helped the two finish up refreshments.

"Alright everyone! Peanut butter toast and tea! And there are other things if you want them!" Tenten called out. The mob of hungry Genins attacked the tray and left crumbs on the plates as they settled around the TV, gorging themselves and waiting for the movie. Tenten and Hinata each took their own slice of toast and cup of tea and settled down. On the couch sat Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Sakura and Sasuke. Sitting on the armrests were Temari on the right by Shikamaru and Kankuro on the left by Sasuke. Gaara sat on the floor in front of Temari's feet, behind Neji. Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, sat on the wooden floor in front of Kankuro. In front of Kiba sat Shino, cross-legged. In front of the couch on the floor were Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, in that order. Tenten, holding the remote, looked around. Ino was pressing herself against Shikamaru; Lee was flirting with Sakura who was flirting with Sasuke, who was shooting death glares at both of them and Tenten; Hinata was fidgeting by Naruto, who was hissing at Lee; Kankuro was just sitting there impatiently, Gaara pressing against Temari's legs, who was fondling Shikamaru's hair. Neji just sat by her, waiting for this nightmare to be over. Tenten turned around and hit Play. Everyone quieted down instantly, except for the noises made by eating and drinking. If you've never seen _Kung Fu Hustle_, it's a comedy about several kung fu masters and a prophecy. Anyways, as far as Tenten could tell, the party was going well and everyone was enjoying themselves.

As the credits played, everyone had finished off their snacks and stretched their muscles. They milled around as Tenten and Hinata cleaned up crumbs and cups. Tenten was just warming up some more tea when she heard a commotion from the living room.

"Who dropped it?" Hinata was demanding, hands on her hips. The others stared at her silently.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Somebody dropped a slice of peanut butter toast on the floor and no one will admit to it," Hinata said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, we can just pick it up and throw it away," Tenten suggested.

"No! I want to find out who did it!" Hinata's voice rose. Tenten pulled her hand away from the lone slice of toast. Everyone started talking among themselves, accusing one another.

"Hey! Stop it!" Tenten yelled, but to no avail. Arguments and voices rose until everyone was at each other's necks.

"Can't we all just get along and love each other?" Gaara wailed from where he was sitting. Tenten stared at him, dumbstruck, until her anger erupted.

"You've been cold to us ever since we met you and you choose now of all times to be a pacifist!" Tenten yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Temari screeched. Tenten threw her hands up in frustration and stomped away, trying to stop the fights.

A loud, piercing whistle instantly silenced the arguing kids. Everyone's turned to the doorway separating the kitchen and the living room. Hyuga Hizashi stood underneath the wooden frame, a fierce annoyance in his eyes and a scowl on his face. Hinata and Neji winced; they knew what was coming.

"Um, g-good afternoon, Father," Hinata stammered, trying to make peace. His fierce glare turned to her and she shrunk behind Naruto.

"I want everyone out. Now." Hizashi said stiffly and firmly. Nobody moved.

"I SAID NOW!" he roared again. This time, everyone except the Hyugas scrambled for the door. Neji and Hinata shuddered; they were in a lot of trouble. The door shut and the two turned to face the angry man.

* * *

KunaiKunoichi has signed in 

CloudedShadows has signed in

Beautifulblonde has signed in

GreenLotus has signed in

Windmaster has signed in

Sanddemon has signed in

Ramenpwnsu has signed in

Sasuke4evr has signed in

KunaiKunoichi: That was a disaster…

CloudedShadows: That was such a pain…

Beautifulblonde: Nice going Tenten…

GreenLotus: It's not her fault!

Ramenpwnsu: I can't believe we got kicked out…

Sasuke4evr: Neither can I…I wonder what happened to Neji and Hinata…

Windmaster: I still can't believe you Tenten! Why'd you yell at Gaara!

Sanddemon: sniffles

KunaiKunoichi: Your demon brother has been cold to us for as long as we can remember and he chooses to be a pacifist then of all times!

Windmaster: HELLO! HE'S GONE THROUGH REHAB!

KunaiKunoichi: AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?

Sanddemon: wails STOP IT!

Cagedbird has signed in

Byakugangirl has signed in

KunaiKunoichi: Neji! Hinata! You're on!

CloudedShadows: What happened?

Beautifulblonde: Are you okay?

GreenLotus: Do you have a punishment?

Ramenpwnsu: Hinata! Say something!

Sasuke4evr: Omigosh! What happened?

Windmaster: Tell us!

Sanddemon: Hinata? Neji?

Byakugangirl: Oh…my…shudders

Cagedbird: Be very thankful you escaped.

KunaiKunoichi: …

CloudedShadows: …

Beautifulblonde: …

GreenLotus: …

Ramenpwnsu: …

Sasuke4evr: …

Windmaster: …

Sanddemon: …

Puppetmaster has signed in

Windmaster: Ah, Kankuro. I was wondering how long it would take you.

Sanddemon: KANAKURO! 3

Puppetmaster: Yeah, yeah…I'm on…What happened to Neji and Hinata?

Byakugangirl: trembles

Cagedbird: shudders

Puppetmaster: Ah…

Aburamebug has signed in

InuLover has signed in

Byakugangirl: Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!

Aburamebug: Yes…

InuLover: That was a pretty fun party today, Hinata.

Byakugangirl: Thanks.

Pleasinglyplump has signed in

CloudedShadows: Hey Chouji.

Pleasinglyplump: Hey everyone. Man, that food was good, Hinata.

Byakugangirl: Thanks.

Windmaster: You owe Gaara an apology.

KunaiKunoichi: Fine…I'm sorry for yelling at you, Gaara.

Sanddemon: Apology accepted, Tenten! 3

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah…

Sasuke4evr: I gotta get off.

Ramenpwnsu: Me too.

Byakugangirl: Neji and I have to, too.

Cagedbird: Before he decides to wreak more havoc on us…

Byakugangirl: You're all coming as my special guests to the Cherry Blossom Festival, right?

KunaiKunoichi: Of course!

CloudedShadows: Yeah.

Beautifulblonde: If Shikamaru-kun's going!

GreenLotus: YOSH!

Ramenpwnsu: Wouldn't miss it for the world!

Sasuke4evr: I'll be there!

Windmaster: Yeah, we're going.

Sanddemon: YAY!

Puppetmaster: We are? …Fine…

InuLover: Of course Hinata!

Aburamebug: Yeah, I'll be there…

Pleasinglyplump: There's food right? I'll be there!

Byakugangirl: Thanks! See you tomorrow!

Cagedbird: Let's go Hinata.

Windmaster: We'd all better get off too. Long trip tomorrow. Night!

Sanddemon: SWEET DREAMS!

Puppetmaster: See ya.

CloudedShadows: I'm going too. Night.

Beautifulblonde: No use being on anymore. Good night!

CloudedShadows: Damn it, Ino…

Pleasinglyplump: Oh, if I don't sleep now, I won't dream of meat. Night!

Ramenpwnsu: I'm gonna hit the hay too!

GreenLotus: Yes, I must conserve my youth!

Sasuke4evr: I'm done for today as well. Good night.

InuLover: Akamaru and I are gonna go to bed too. See you tomorrow!

Aburamebug: Then I'm heading off. Night.

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah, I'd better get some shut eye. Bye everyone.

Byakugangirl has signed out

Cagedbird has signed out

Windmaster has signed out

Puppetmaster has signed out

Sanddemon has signed out

CloudedShadows has signed out

Beautifulblonde has signed out

Pleasinglyplump has signed out

Ramenpwnsu has signed out

GreenLotus has signed out

Sasuke4evr has signed out

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

InuLover has signed out

Aburamebug has signed out

* * *

"You've got mail."

Sasuke looked at his computer screen. A new email from Tenten. With curiosity, he opened it and read what she typed.

_Sasuke-_

_I thought you were gonna be on the chatroom with all the others tonight! Whatever. Get on tomorrow or I'll track you down and gut you like a fish with my weapons. Anyways, Hinata is participating in the Cherry Blossom Festival tomorrow at noon in the village square. I mentioned it to you once, remember? Hinata wants all of us to come and since you weren't on, she couldn't ask you. Are you coming? We're all being invited as special guests. Even the Sand Siblings are coming! Reply ASAP!_

_Tenten_

Sasuke smirked. He had a feeling that something interesting would happen there like it did today. He shrugged; what the heck? He'd go, just to see if his feeling was right.

* * *

"You've got mail."

Tenten blinked. That was fast. She moved the mouse and opened the message.

_Tenten-_

_Fine, I'll be there. Don't ask why, but I'll go. And I missed it on purpose. I may miss tomorrow as well. It depends. But I'd like to see you try and gut me._

_Sasuke_

Tenten rolled her eyes and closed her email. She shut her computer off and climbed into bed, yawning. It had been a hectic day, to say the least, and she was dead tired. As she settled down in bed and turned off the lights, she thought about what tomorrow was going to be like. Her heavy eyelids shut before she thought too much.


	3. Cherry Blossom Festival

A/N: Hey everyone! Once again, many thanks go to Megan for coming up with this idea! About the clothes that they wear for this chapter. I'm sorry they don't have much detail, but I have no idea how to describe them, so bear with me. And yes! I am evil enough to postpone the moment of truth; what were Sasuke and Tenten doing that day?

Onto reviews!

Denielle, you pointed out how Tenten and Hinata were calling each other –san and asked about it. It's not just for guys; –san is generally used for both genders.

And I realize that I made a mistake in Chapter 2 (thanks to punkgrl326 and Ayumi!) with Hinata's father's name. Sorry. Moment of uncertainty plus summer vacation equals brain dead Rini-chan. Ah well…Summer's almost over so brain-dead Rini-chan is gonna disappear…Of course, that means that I'll be swamped with school…

Oh, and to punkgrl326, I know that Hinata and Neji are just cousins, not siblings. Did it sound like they were siblings?

And there's not gonna be too much chatroom in this chapter. I don't want to make it too long.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

An incessant pounding on the front door woke Tenten from her sleep. Mumbling, she threw the messy covers to the side and stumbled half asleep to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she opened the door. Sakura stood there in a pale pink kimono with pink petals decorating it, panting.

"Sakura? What are you doing here so early?" Tenten grumbled.

"Early? Do you know what time it is?" Sakura surveyed Tenten's tousled chestnut brown hair and half closed eyes.

"What do you mean? It's only-HOLY CRAP!" Tenten screamed at the clock that read 11:30, now wide awake. The Cherry Blossom Festival started at noon and she was supposed be at Hinata's fifteen minutes ago so they could arrive together and Hinata would have time to set up.

"Yeah! Hinata-chan's freaking out because she thinks you blew her off!" Sakura scolded as she flopped down on the couch. Tenten ran into her room to change into a crimson red kimono with a dragon pattern and a slit down both sides and gold trim. She moved to her vanity and picked up a pair of pink hair chopsticks, figuring to do her hair at Hinata's house.

"Let's go, Sakura!" Tenten said as she emerged from her room, slinging a red purse over her shoulder.

"Alright then!" Sakura said, jumping up.

"Aren't you going to wear more appropriate shoes?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow at Sakura's ninja sandals.

"They're at Hinata-chan's. I'm switching into them later," Sakura said, opening the door.

"Oh," Tenten replied, seeing the logic. She slipped into her sandals, putting her other sandals and socks into her purse, along with some money, and followed Sakura out. Tenten locked the door behind them and the two kunoichis took off.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Hyuga house breathless. As soon as they knocked, the door flung open and a worried Hinata greeted them.

"You're finally here! The Sand Siblings are meeting us there. We have to hurry!" Hinata said quickly as Sakura and Tenten stumbled through the door.

"Can I change into my other shoes and do my hair?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded impatiently and Sakura and Tenten raced to the bathroom. Tenten took out her chopsticks and set them on the counter. She picked up a brush and ran through her tangled hair and expertly twisted it into a bun. Her fingers picked up the chopsticks and skillfully wove them into her locks to secure the bun. By the time she was done, Sakura had finished brushing her hair and the two went back to the living room with everyone else.

They were waiting, dressed up and ready to go. Ino wore a pale blue kimono with short sleeves, slits down the sides and a blue flower design. Her hair was in a half ponytail, some of it spilling over her shoulders and the rest cascading down her back. All the guys were wearing pretty much the same thing: a men's kimono with their own special colors. Lee had green, Naruto orange, Shikamaru with green-gray, Kiba wore gray, Neji white, Chouji had tan and Shino black.

"Is Sasuke here?" Tenten looked around. Hinata shook her head sadly and Tenten scowled. _Sasuke, I really am gonna gut you like a fish now…_

"Is everyone ready?" Hinata asked, looking around. They all quickly changed into their appropriate sandals and nodded. Hinata checked the time. 11:40. It was ten minutes from her house to the village center if they hurried. They could make it with time for her to prepare.

"Alright, let's go!" They all filed out the door, Hinata locking it behind her, and set off, buzzing with excitement.

At 11:50, they showed up at the gates. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro rushed to meet them. Kankuro wore a black kimono and Gaara wore red. Temari had a deep purple kimono, decorated with a crane taking flight pattern, with a light purple sash and matching purple slippers. Her hair was up in the usual style, but tied with light purple ribbons.

"We've been here since 11:20! Where were you guys?" Temari asked. Gaara clung onto her arm, his eyes filled with yearning to go inside.

"I, uh, delayed them," Tenten replied sheepishly. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going in or just stand here? Because if we're just standing here, then I'm outta here," a deep voice said from the shadows. Everyone turned to the nearest tree and gasped in surprise, with following screams and squeals from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! You came!" she shouted and ran over. Sasuke glared at her for a bit and his face twisted into a scowl, matching his depressingly dark blue kimono.

"Are we going or what?" Hinata nodded and spoke quickly to the guard, a Chuunin. He looked at the large group of people and spoke to Hinata. She pulled a tag out of her kimono sleeve and the guard opened the gates to let them through.

If you can picture bees in a nest, that's what it was like inside the Cherry Blossom Festival. People were scurrying around like mad and had to yell directions at others. Tents and stalls were still being set up, decorations were still getting hung. Many of the merchants were setting up their merchandise or arguing with others. As Hinata led the group through the buzzing square, the group, mainly the girls, had to constantly tell the merchants they weren't interested in buying anything yet.

Hinata stopped at the largest tent, in the center of the festival. It towered above all other buildings, a bright pink silk cloth tent pitched on sturdy brown bamboo sticks. The flaps were open, tied with red string to the bamboo rods, allowing all to see inside.

"Hinata-chan! You're late! The director wants to talk to you!" A girl, the same height as Hinata, came running up. She wore the same outfit as Hinata, with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Um, alright, Meira-chan. I'll be right there." Hinata turned to face the group. "Go ahead and look around at all the stalls while I help set up. I'll come find you all later." Everyone shrugged and started walking around. Gaara continued to hang onto Temari as she and all the other kunoichis went around, looking at all the shiny, sparkly, cute things that merchants were offering. The boys just followed them around like puppies, stopping every once in a while to inspect something that caught their eye.

The clock struck noon. Little by little, the square filled with villagers, shopping, making deals with the merchants, eating food and talking. Once in a while, some guy would come up and start hitting on a kunoichi, in which one of the boys would promptly take care of him.

As Tenten browsed through the stalls, she found that she was delighted by most of the things that merchants offered. After a couple minutes, she had already bought a pair of jeweled hair chopsticks and two red bangles with charms and bells, all at a ridiculously cheap price. After the purchase, she slipped off to the bathroom to replace her pink chopsticks with the red ones. A bangle on each wrist, she slipped the chopsticks into her purse.

"Tenten! Hurry up! The show's starting in, like, ten minutes!" Sakura called as Tenten stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ten minutes? That's more than enough time. I still want to look at some stuff," Tenten replied as she walked over to the group.

"We have to go so we can get good seats! So we can see Hinata!" Gaara cried ecstatically, clutching the recently bought pale PINK stuffed bunny.

"All right, let's go then, Gaara," Tenten smiled as Gaara cheered, pulling Temari's hand and begging her to hurry.

Inside, the tent was much bigger. It was actually covering the stage that the performers would use. Down the center of the floor was a flight of wooden stairs, hollow and echoing the footsteps. Rows upon rows of wooden benches were aligned just so and made so that everyone could see the stage. It was massive, stretching from one side of the tent to another. Two flights of stairs, one on each side, allowed them to actually get on the towering stage. Above the stage, hanging from a long bamboo rod, were multiple colored lights that people were now testing. The navy blue curtain was shut as the group climbed on the stage and made their way to the front row.

An announcement came on as they sat down in the front row, saying that the sow would begin in five minutes. Hinata came out from behind the blue curtain, along with another girl.

"Hinata! Over here!" Gaara cried, waving his hand in the air. Hinata looked over, cocked her head and walked off the stage.

"I thought I was coming to get you guys!" Hinata said, confused.

"Gaara wanted to get good seats, so we came early," Temari explained.

"Who's your friend?" Ino asked, pointing at the second girl.

"Do you guys remember Meira? Meira, these are my friends. Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, Lee, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kankuro, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and my cousin Neji-san. Everyone, this is Meira-chan," Hinata introduced quickly. Meira waved and bowed. The group greeted her with a chorus of hellos and an ocean of waves.

"Meira! Hinata! Back on stage! The show's ready to begin!" An older woman called and beckoned them.

"See you all after the show!" Hinata waved. The two ran back up and disappeared behind the curtain as people started filing in. In about a minute, the seats were filled up and people had to start standing.

"Wow, look at all the people!" Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yeah! I hope none of the actresses get stage fright!" Temari joked.

"They won't! Their youth won't allow it!" Lee stood up and yelled, confidence blazing in his eyes. The others sweat dropped as the rest of the audience turned to stare.

"Lee! Get down!" Tenten hissed and yanked him down by the arm as people around started to whisper.

"But-!"

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough," Kankuro said as the lights dimmed. Silence fell over the audience as a spotlight appeared on the microphone stand. A woman came out in a pale purple yukata like Hinata's. Kiba and Shino did a double take.

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" Kiba yelled and stood up quickly, making Akamaru lose balance. The puppy yelped and fell backwards, landing in someone's lap in the row behind them. Ino and Sakura yanked him down, a furious look on their faces, as the others just slid down into their seats.

"I believe this cute little puppy is yours, young man," a woman handed Kiba Akamaru and he thanked her, setting his companion in his lap. He stared up at his sensei in disbelief. Kurenai too seemed a little shocked, but she covered it up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 5th annual Cherry Blossom Festival. This year for the main performance, I am pleased to show our newest dancers who have worked very hard for this day. I am sure they'll do great. Ladies and gentlemen, the Cherry Blossom Dancers." Clapping rose from the audience as, one by one, the girls came out in their yukatas and the blue curtains were drawn up to reveal the backdrop with blooming sakura trees. When Hinata came out, the ninja group let their cheering be heard, claps and whistles and all.

The kunoichi blushed when she heard it and blushed even more when she saw Naruto was the loudest of them all. She got into her position, took a deep breath and froze, waiting for the music to cue them. As the music started, she focused solely on Naruto. Her eyes never left him and, to her, he was the only one there in the audience.

Of course, when the music started, signaling the start of the performance, the crowd quieted down with an occasional whisper here and there. They were all captured by the elegant and graceful flow of the dancers. Naruto looked on in excitement and Tenten couldn't help but notice that Hinata's eyes were on Naruto at all times. She smiled and settled back into her seat, letting the music take her away.

Sasuke frowned in disapproval. Instead of spending his valuable time training, he had been dragged here to watch a pointless dance. Tomorrow, he had another session with Tenten. He smirked; he would have his revenge on her tomorrow.

Gaara, on the other hand, was filled with more excitement than Naruto and Lee put together. He was still clutching onto Temari's kimono sleeve but he had leaned forward so he was on the verge of falling off. At one point, he tried to run upstage and dance with the girls. If it weren't for the fact that he was holding Temari's sleeve, he would've succeeded too. But, as it turns out, our little sand ninja in rehab fell on his butt when Temari pulled him back. His eyes had welled up when his sister had plopped him back in his seat and he was about to let loose a waterfall of tears if Temari hadn't hugged him, promised him ice cream and given him Mr. Snugglebottoms, so was the bunny named.

After the show was over and most of the audience had filed out, the group was talking casually as they waited for Hinata.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Gaara chanted, bouncing up and down next to Temari as she calmly chatted with Shikamaru.

"HINATA!" The sand ninja screamed as the kunoichi and Meira emerged from behind the curtain, chatting happily to each other. They looked up in surprise at Gaara's shriek. Everyone else in the group turned as well and called out to them. The girls exchanged glances and made their way down.

As they arrived, they were bombarded by "Awesome performance!" and "Way to go!" and more along those lines. The girls laughed and thanked them.

"Let's all go get something to eat! I'm starving!" Meira announced. They all agreed and headed out of the tent.

"The food stalls are over that way," Hinata pointed.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled out, obviously happy to eat. Somewhere in the midst of it all, he had spied a-you guessed it-Ramen stall.

"ICE CREAM!" Gaara screamed joyfully.

"Lunch! Thank goodness! I haven't even eaten breakfast!" Meira laughed and strode forward.

"Meira!" Hinata cried out as her new friend stopped short, her knees giving way. The ever-moving crowd knocked her over and, as she fell, they caught a glimpse of the girl's pale and ashen face. She fell backwards into Kankuro.

"Woah!" Kankuro exclaimed in surprise and nearly fell backwards with the unexpected weight. He picked her up and set her down back inside the tent, safe from the trampling crowd.

"Meira! Are you okay? What happened?" Hinata said frightfully as Kankuro laid her down on the wooden bench.

"Let me have a look," Sakura edged her way in and started to inspect the passed out girl. "Don't worry. She just didn't have enough to eat. A good lunch should be enough to get her all better," the medic-nin prescribed and stood up. A pale Hinata nodded.

"I'll buy lunch and bring it back here. I'm sure it'll be alright to eat in here. What would you guys like?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto said quickly and fished out his yen from his pocket, handing it to Hinata. She blushed as she took it and nodded.

"ICE CREAM!" Gaara cried out just as quickly.

"Gaara! No dessert for lunch! Get something else and eat ice cream _afterwards_!" Temari scolded. Gaara pouted and sighed.

"Okay, sister dearest. Ramen and ice cream please!" A huge smile was plastered over his face, which scared the living daylights out of everyone for a minute.

"Right…Um, anyways," Temari said, still a little disturbed, "I'll just have some takoyaki, if you don't mind. What about you, Kankuro?" she asked as she gave Hinata the yen to pay for her meal and Gaara's.

"Eh, just get me some takoyaki," Kankuro said nonchalantly as he handed over his yen.

"Ramen for me, Hinata-chan," Sakura said, giving her yen to the dancer.

After two minutes, Hinata had everyone's orders: Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba wanted takoyaki. Ramen orders were for Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Meira, Neji, Tenten and Lee. Chouji wanted both dishes and a bag of chips. Hinata made mental notes of the orders and set off, casting a worried glance at Meira.

"Mmm…" Everyone turned to see Meira waking up. Her eyes blinked once, twice and she struggled to get up. Sakura instantly moved next to her and pushed her back down gently on the wooden bench. The girl gave in instantly and went back to sleep.

Five minutes later, Hinata came back, her hands trying to hold all of it at once. Naruto instantly rushed to help her, leaving the kunoichi stuttering (more than usual) and very red. Meira woke up soon afterwards and soon they were all eating and chatting nonchalantly.

"The Cherry Blossom Parade is about to start in five minutes."

"LET'S GO!" Gaara screamed after hearing the announcement. Everyone shrugged, finished up their meals, disposed of their containers, and headed out the tent.

"The crowd's already getting pretty big. Let's hurry," Tenten observed as they started worming through the hordes of people.

They finally broke through to the very front and sat down on the sidewalk, talking until the announcer came on again, saying that the parade had just started.

The next hour or so was spent watching a fascinating array of floats, performances in which Hinata and Meira took part of on the floats, flying confetti and loud music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to interrupt. I don't want to take any longer on this chapter and it's getting kinda long so I'm not gonna go into anymore detail on the parade. Sorry! And the ruler thingy isn't working for me so I'm using improv.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun," Temari commented after Hinata and Meira had rejoined them after the parade was over.

"Yeah. Let's go look at some more stalls before we head home," Ino said, practically yanking Shikamaru's arm off.

"This is so troublesome…" the genius muttered before Ino dragged him off. Everyone shrugged and split into their own little groups (Hinata, Meira, Tenten and Neji; Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru; Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Chouji), agreeing to meet up at the gates in an hour's time, since it was already getting dark out.

Hinata, Meira and Tenten browsed from merchant to merchant, Neji sullenly following. At least one of them would something from each stall they went to, laughing and talking all the way.

Sakura and Ino dragged the boys along to each stall, all the while flirting, giggling and getting the boys to pay for their things. Not very interesting. Let's move on.

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Chouji decided that there was nothing they wanted so they ended up waiting at the gates for the others.

Meanwhile, Temari was leading her two brothers through the maze of people and stalls.

"If you get lost, go back to the gates, okay?" Temari told Gaara.

"Okay!" Gaara said happily licking his ice cream, not really listening. He still clung tightly onto, uh, Mr. Snugglebottoms with one arm and Temari's sleeve with his free hand. Kankuro just aimlessly tagged along, eventually leaving to go to the gates.

"Can I have cotton candy, sister dearest?" Gaara asked, seeing a couple walk by with a bag.

"No, Gaara. You've had too much sugar already," Temari said dismissively, looking at some jewelry.

"But sister dearest, I want-!"

"Gaara! No cotton candy!" At this, our rehabilitated sand ninja started tearing up and crying.

"I WANT COTTON CANDY!" Gaara screamed at the top of lungs over and over again. For emphasis, he let go of Temari's sleeve and started flailing. Some poor bystanders also got drips of ice cream flung on their faces. Those who were near enough to hear Gaara (namely, everyone at the festival) covered their ears.

"Gaara!" Temari clapped her hand over his mouth, using her other arm to clamp his arms to his side. "_Be quiet._" she hissed in his ear, shadows playing over her face. His green eyes, wide and still full of tears, looked up and saw _the face._ Immediately, he became still and limp in his sister's arms.

Temari dragged him off to the side and sat him down on a bench in the center of the festival grounds, kneeling in front of him and holding him by the shoulders. "Stay here. I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get Kankuro to come watch you." Gaara slowly and sadly nodded and Temari left, cursing quietly underneath her breath.

"All…I…wanted…was…cotton…candy…" sniffled Gaara, hugging Mr. Snugglebottoms, "She's…so…MEAN!" At this point, he started to cry again.

A passerby walked up and leaned forward. "What's wrong? Are you lost?" the woman asked gently.

"N-no…I…need money…for cotton…candy…" Gaara answered, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Oh, then. Here you go," the passerby ruffled his red hair and held out some yen.

"R-really?" Gaara looked up, a small smile playing on his face.

"Sure! Go buy some cotton candy!"

"Thank you! You're nice!" Gaara said happily, taking the money from the woman's hands. She smiled and walked off.

"Wheeee! Mr. Snugglebottoms, let's get some cotton candy!" Gaara said, leaping up and running off, spying a cart off in the distance.

"I'm telling you, Kankuro! Gaara's even worse now!" Temari said, weaving through the crowd.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put him through rehab?" Kankuro suggested, following the sand kunoichi.

"Well, I only did it so-Gaara?" Temari stopped suddenly, looking around. The bench that she had sat Gaara down at was empty. "Gaara!" she called again, looking around frantically.

"Where is he?" Kankuro asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"I don't know! He was right here when I left!" Temari answered, her voice quickly showing signs of panic.

"Calm down, I'm sure he just-," Kankuro began.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I JUST LOST GAARA!" Temari screamed hysterically.

"You what!" Hinata, Meira, Tenten and Neji had just appeared, hearing Temari's frightened calls.

"She lost Gaara," Kankuro said simply, earning himself a slap upside the head from Temari. He made a face and rubbed his sore spot, knowing not to protest.

"You lost Gaara!" Sakura and Ino appeared, dragging the boys by the arm.

"I just went to get Kankuro!" wailed Temari.

"What's going on? We could hear Temari across the square," Kiba came up, Shino, Lee and Chouji in tow.

"GAARA'S GONE!" Temari howled and buried her face in her hands. Kiba arched his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Let's split up. We'll search the grounds. We'll find him." Tenten patted Temari on the back. "Go with the people that you went shopping with. Kiba, your group searches the north part. My group will go right. Sakura, go left. Temari, take Kankuro and go south. Meet up here when you finished searching. If you find him, bring him back here and wait for the rest of us. Let's go, people!" Tenten directed with authority that she didn't know she had. The group hurriedly split up, calling for Gaara.

An hour later, they all met up at the bench.

"No one found him!" Tenten asked, receiving a bunch of "No"s as an answer. Temari started to sob in her hands again.

"We searched the entire park. Even Akamaru couldn't track him down!" Kiba said, stroking his puppy. Akamaru started to bark and leapt off of Kiba's head.

"Akamaru?" Kiba looked at his barking companion, "He said he has Gaara's scent. Quick, let's go!" The group, upon hearing the news, kicked it into high gear and followed the dog through the crowds.

"I like cotton candy too!" Gaara's voice was eventually heard.

"I hear him!" They all said at the same time. They broke through the crowd in time to hear "Yeah, she's so hot." This made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Gaa…ra?" Temari asked cautiously. There he was, sitting on a bench, eating a bag of cotton candy. Next to him was…a pigeon?

"Yeah, she's pretty cute," Gaara said to no one in particular. He looked up. "Hi sister! Look, a nice lady gave me money for cotton candy!" Gaara said, holding up his treat, a wide smile on his face. The group took a moment to shiver from the smile, then ran to surround the sand shinobi.

"I'M SO HAPPY I FOUND YOU, GAARA!" Temari hugged Gaara as he flailed, trying to insert some cotton candy in his mouth.

"Uh…Temari?" Kankuro put a hand on Temari's shoulder, "You might want to let Gaara go before he dies from lack of air,"

"Oh," Temari, a sheepish look on her face, let Gaara go and stroked his hair, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you hear?"

"I'm sorry sister…I just wanted some cotton candy," Gaara answered.

"It's dangerous to wander around by yourself."

"But I wasn't alone!"

"Huh?" The group said in unison again.

"I had Shu-kun with me!"

"Shu…kun?" Temari asked hesitantly. Gaara nodded.

"Actually, it's Shunichi, but, eh, I let him call me Shu," a voice said. The group did a double take, unable to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Hinata asked, eyes wide.

"Down here! Yoo-hoo!" The group looked down at the pigeon. "Geez, you all are slower than a snail. And trust me, my friend's a snail. Don't get me started on how I gotta keep up with her, okay?"

The group stared. And stared. And stared. They were unable to grasp it; a _pigeon_ was talking. To them.

"Hello? Are you guys awake?" Shunichi flew up and stared Hinata in the face.

"EEK!" Hinata screamed and swung her arm, swatting the pigeon away. She breathed heavily, wide-eyed, staring at the groaning pigeon.

"What the heck was that for? Dang, y'all act like you never seen a talking pigeon before!"

"WE HAVEN'T!" The others yelled.

"Temari-chan, can I keep him? Please? I'll take care of him, I promise!" Gaara pleaded.

"Yeah, I won't make a mess of the house. Pigeon's word." Shunichi pledged, raising a wing. All eyes turned Temari, who was pale. Her eyes went from Gaara to the pigeon, to Kankuro, back to Gaara and again to the pigeon. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to speak.

"I…" she started to say, but stopped, still staring at the pigeon.

"Please!" Gaara and Shunichi asked in unison, looking at her with the biggest eyes they could muster.

"…Fine."

"Yay!"

"Now let's just go home. I think I've had enough for one day…" Temari took Gaara's hand as the others agreed. They walked to the gates, Shunichi on Gaara's shoulder, and bid each other good bye.

"Oh, uh, Shunichi?" Tenten asked, feeling awkward talking to the pigeon.

"Hm?" Shunichi turned towards the weapons mistress.

"Back there, who were talking about? The one that Gaara agreed was cute?"

"Oh, her? This _smoking_ hot squirrel walked by. Man, I'd like to crack some nuts with her sometime," the pigeon said wistfully.

Silence. All eyes turned to Gaara and Shunichi.

"What?"

"…No, don't ask. Let's just go," Temari said.

"Yeah," agreed everyone else. They started to walk away as the Sand Siblings and their new pet started to walk toward their home village.

"Can we come back to this place tomorrow? I want to see that squirrel again," Shunichi asked.

"…No. Just, no. End of discussion."

"But-!"

"NO."

And so, the Sand Siblings ended up going home with a new and, er, talented pet and they all went home with an unbelievable tale to tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I had writer's block so I couldn't figure out how to end it. Sorry about that...


	4. Hinata's Sleepover

A/N: Hi all! Thanks all for keeping up with my story even though I haven't. Eh heh heh…I got lost in school and my computer got a virus. Mm-kay. This chapter…will have a gross out factor. And this gross out factor plays a somewhat important role. So…this is just a warning. Uh, yeah, the regular thanks to Megan for letting me use some more ideas in this. Although this wasn't all completely her this time.

As for reviews, I hardly got any for the last chapter that I could really reply to so, I just gotta say thanks to all my readers and a lot of thanks to my reviewers. I realize it took me a LONG time to get this up so I hope you guys didn't abandon all hope that this story was dead and I completely forgot about it.

Oh! And, for those who liked what happened in the chat room, I'm sorry there wasn't any last chapter. It would've gotten EXTREMELY long so I had to stop it at the end of the day. This chapter is going to start where Chapter 3 left off in order for my idea to work.

Onto the story! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KunaiKunoichi has signed in)

CloudedShadows: Hey, what're you doing on so late?

KunaiKunoichi: It's only midnight! And I couldn't get to sleep. You?

CloudedShadows: Eh, I couldn't sleep either…

KunaiKunoichi: So…what'd you think of today's…uh, events?

CloudedShadows: Troublesome.

KunaiKunoichi: Heh. Figured. When do you think Gaara's gonna go back to his regular self?

CloudedShadows: Tch. Who knows what Temari did to get Gaara in rehab in the first place? For all we know, he could be in rehab all his life.

KunaiKunoichi: Shit. I hadn't thought of that…

CloudedShadows: I know, huh?

KunaiKunoichi: Well, now I definitely can't sleep. I might have nightmares…

CloudedShadows: Heh. Anytime, Tenten. You need a nightmare-ish thought, I'm the supplier.

KunaiKunoichi: …Shikamaru?

CloudedShadows: Yeah?

KunaiKunoichi: Did you take your medicine after you got home today?

CloudedShadows: …

KunaiKunoichi: Go take your medicine. Before you end up in the hospital again.

Tenten stayed up talking to Shikamaru until 2:30 in the morning, when she fell asleep at the keyboard.

CloudedShadows: Tenten? I took my medicine finally.

CloudedShadows: Tenten?

CloudedShadows: Tenten? You there?

CloudedShadows: Helloooooooooo?

CloudedShadows: Guess not…Well, whenever you get this, I'll see you tomorrow or something. I'm gonna go to sleep now. And yes, I had my medicine. Kay, night.

(CloudedShadows has signed out)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Splat!_ Tenten woke up to the sudden noise and fell out of her computer chair. Half-awake, she got up and looked around for the cause of her waking.

"What the hell?!" Tenten yelled when her eyes drifted to the window. There was a glob of green and other colored goop splattered all over her window. Grabbing a kimono-styled red silk robe, she draped it over her sweats and baggy t-shirt and ran out of the house.

"Who or what did that to my window? And what is that?" Tenten turned her head to the side, examining the mess. "Ick. I don't wanna know. But I'll have to clean it up…Ew, I don't want to touch that!" Tenten yelled to no one in particular.

"Tenten-san?" The kunoichi turned around at the mention of her name.

"Hinata-san! What are you doing here?"

"I always take a stroll around if I can't sleep…What are you doing up?" Hinata surveyed Tenten: messed up hair, a dirty white, loose t-shirt, gray baggy sweats and a silk red robe.

"Uh, well something or somebody woke me up with this," Tenten gestured to the mess on her window, rubbing the back of her head at her clothes.

"Ew! What is that? It looks like vomit!" Hinata made a face. "And it reeks!"

"Yeah…I gotta wash it off but I don't want to touch that…"

"Oh, I'll help you! I've got nothing better to do!" Hinata said energetically.

"Really? Thanks!" Tenten smiled.

"Do you have a hose? So we don't have to, you know, touch it?" Hinata asked.

"Um, yeah! I'll be right back." Tenten ran to get the hose, two towels and liquid soap. The two kunoichis spent an hour washing the window free of the mysterious goop.

"Phew! That took a while. Thanks for the help!" Tenten smiled at Hinata, which was returned.

"No problem! Um, I should probably get back now. It's 4:15 already. Father will be worried."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Hinata started to walk off, then turned around and added, "Oh! Have you seen Neji-san tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Well, when I left, he wasn't anywhere in the house. And it's not just tonight; he's been disappearing lately…"

"I haven't seen him, sorry."

"Alright then. Bye!"

"See ya!"

Tenten yawned and went back into the house. She sat down and stared blankly at her computer screen before it hit her.

"I left Shikamaru!" She ran over to her computer, woke it up and opened the chat window. "Crap, he probably thinks I ditched him…" muttered Tenten. "Hm, I wonder if Sasuke's on." With a few clicks of her mouse, she logged in to the chat room that they used.

(KunaiKunoichi has signed on)

KunaiKunoichi: Sasuke? Are you on?

SharinganChidori: Yeah. Why are you?

KunaiKunoichi: Figures you're on, you insomniac.

SharinganChidori: Hmph.

KunaiKunoichi: And I fell asleep talking to Shikamaru and something woke me up.

SharinganChidori: Really? What?

KunaiKunoichi: Something hit my window. It was all green and slimy and nasty.

SharinganChidori: Yeah, happened to me too…

KunaiKunoichi: What or who do you think is doing this?

SharinganChidori: Don't ask me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten woke up the next morning at her computer, still logged in.

"Crap…" muttered the weapons mistress, logging out. She went through her morning rituals and was relieved to find that the window was still clean.

When she finished, the phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Tenten-san?"

"Oh, Hinata-san. Did you find Neji?"

"Well…he was in his room, sleeping, when I checked this morning."

"Really? Weird. So what'd you call for?"

"Just to…invite you to a sleepover tonight at my house. All the girls are going to be there." Tenten heard the hope in Hinata's voice and smiled.

"Mm-kay. I'll come. What time? And your dad's gonna let you? He was pretty pissed off last time…"

"Uh, 6, for dinner. And yeah, he's alright with it. I asked him. So long as we don't make too much noise, like last time."

"Alright, I'll see you at 6."

"Alright, bye."

"See you."

Tenten sighed and hung up. It was a good thing there was no session today. For lack of anything better to do, she started to pack. Tenten threw her sweats, shirt, robe, toothbrush and toothpaste, pillow and blanket into a sports bag.

"Don't think there's anything else I need to take…" said the kunoichi to herself as she looked around the room. She shrugged. "If there IS anything I forgot, I only live five minutes from the Hyuugas."

Content, Tenten decided to sign back in the chat room.

(KunaiKunoichi has signed on

Windmaster: Oh, Tenten! You're on!

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah. Hey Temari. How's Gaara?

Windmaster: Uh…you'll see soon.

KunaiKunoichi: What do you mean by that?

Windmaster: I'm going over to Hinata's early today. And I'm bringing Gaara and Kankuro.

KunaiKunoichi: What? Why? Isn't it supposed to be all girls?

Windmaster: Yeah, well, I can't very well leave KANKURO in charge of GAARA, now can I?

KunaiKunoichi: …Good point.

Windmaster: But they won't be joining us, don't worry. The guys are having a…uh…nightly gathering of their own.

KunaiKunoichi: I-I see. Where, exactly?

Windmaster: In the Hyuuga household.

KunaiKunoichi: Oh boy. This should be interesting.

Windmaster: Yeah…

Windmaster: fjdaskfjasoifgnos

KunaiKunoichi: Temari?

Windmaster: Ho shit. Tenten, I gotta go. Gaara's having a fit because Kankuro won't let him bring Mr. Snugglebottoms.

KunaiKunoichi: O.o Okay, see you later.

(Windmaster has signed out)

(KunaiKunoichi has signed out)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KunaiKunoichi has signed in)

KunaiKunoichi: Sasuke? You on?

SharinganChidori: Yeah.

KunaiKunoichi: So, you're gonna be at a nightly gathering with the other boys in the Hyuuga house with the girls at their sleepover, hm?

SharinganChidori: No.

KunaiKunoichi: Why not?

SharinganChidori: I refuse to go to something idiotic like this.

KunaiKunoichi: Sasuke…

SharinganChidori: No.

SharinganChidori: And don't you _dare_ come over here and beg.

KunaiKunoichi: Good idea! Thanks, Sasuke! I'll be over in a bit.

SharinganChidori: TENTEN! Don't you dare!

(KunaiKunoichi has signed out)

SharinganChidori: Damn it.

(SharinganChidori has signed out)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Open the door!" Tenten yelled, standing outside the Uchiha household.

"No.".

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"…_No_." hissed the Uchiha.

"Fine. But remember, you made me do this." With a deep breath, Tenten kicked down the door to reveal the dark house.

"Must you always destroy my door every time I don't want you to come in?" muttered a voice in disdain. Tenten squinted, trying to see Sasuke in the dark house.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me in like a normal person," seethed the kunoichi.

"There's a perfectly good reason I don't let in," responded the dark.

"Tch, yeah. You're a loner freak," Tenten mocked.

"You know _damn well_ I don't want anyone in here," said the voice dangerously.

"And yet, I'm _still_ here."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"What? That you haven't kicked me out yet? I know you wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. Another session. Now. I win, you go to the party for the _entire_ time. You win-." She paused. She didn't know exactly what to bet.

"I win, you clean my windows every time that disgusting green goop gets there," finished Sasuke, a sneering tone in his voice.

"Deal. No loopholes, no exceptions."

"Deal. Let's go, Tenten."

"Bring it on, _loner freak_." The lights turned on suddenly, temporarily blinding Tenten. As she slowly got adjusted, she saw the deep scowl on the Uchiha's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…won…Sasuke. You…gotta…go…now…" panted Tenten as she collapsed to her knees.

"Damn…it…all…" muttered the Uchiha, pushing himself off the floor. His arms gave way and he fell. "Fine…" he murmured as he rolled over onto his back.

Tenten smiled weakly and fell over to her side, still looking at Sasuke, and vice versa.

"Y'know, I think you went easy on me. Those training sessions with Neji couldn't have gotten me that advanced," Tenten accused, slowly regaining her breath. Her body hurt all over and Sasuke seemed to be in pain too. The house was topsy-turvy, everything flipped over and on the floor.

"Tch, don't get used to it. I'm not doing it again," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. You still have to go tonight…" Tenten trailed off, blacking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Tenten opened her eyes and crooked her neck. She gritted her teeth as pain seared through her body. She was back in her room; no doubt Sasuke had let himself in with her key and laid her down on the bed. Her eyes strained to see the caller ID. Hinata. Tenten let out a breath; she would let the machine get it and call the Hyuuga back later.

"Hey! This is Tenten! I'm busy right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you later! Bye!" _Beeeeeep._

"Tenten-san? It's Hinata-san. Um, I was just calling because I was wondering if you could get Sasuke to come too. It wouldn't feel right if everyone were there but him. And I also wanted to know if you had any ideas for things to do. Call me back, okay? Bye." _Beeeeeep._

Tenten groaned and flipped herself over, wincing. Stretching out her arm, she dialed Hinata's number and let the limb fall limply off the bed after pressing speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata."

"Tenten! I'm glad you called."

"Yeah, sorry. I was…I couldn't move when you left your message."

"What?"

"Never mind. What's up?"

"Did you talk to Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I…got him to come."

"Great! And do you have any ideas for things to do?"

"For what? The boys or the girls?"

"Uh…either or both."

"I don't know, truth or dare?"

"That's a great idea! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"So, I'll see you at 6?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Kay! Bye!"

_Click._

Tenten pushed the end button and let the arm fall again. She smirked; Sasuke was going to kill her for this.

She checked the time on the phone. 4:45. With a groan, she hoisted herself up and grabbed new clothes, heading for a shower. Her plan was to take a hot shower until her muscles weren't so sore, double check for anything missing, then head over to the Hyuugas' with time to spare. With a yawn, Tenten hit the bathroom.

"CRAAAAAAAP!" Tenten cursed under her breath as she flew through the mostly empty streets. She had fallen asleep after getting out of the shower and woken up at 6:05. It took about ten minutes for her to get from her apartment to the Hyuuga household. They would probably be halfway through dinner by now. Tenten's stomach growled; the kunoichi had had a very small breakfast and had slept through lunch on account of Sasuke.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going there as fast as I can!" Tenten snapped at her stomach as the lights flickered overhead. Tenten paid no mind to it, too preoccupied with getting to the sleepover on time.

With a spark, the lights turned off. Everywhere in Konoha experienced a blackout. All electricity was out for the time being as thunder and lightning took to the skies. Rain started to drizzle, then began to pour down heavily.

"Damn it all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Ino and Sakura screamed when the lights failed.

"TEMARIIIIIIIIIIII!" Gaara cried.

"Hush, Gaara. I'm right here," Temari said, somehow finding him in the dark.

Ino and Sakura screamed again when lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Ino latched onto Shikamaru and Sakura "tripped" into Sasuke, knocking him down so she was on top with her hands over her ears and eyes shut.

"Quiet!" Hiashi's voice boomed from the stairs, his face lit from the flame of a lantern. "Everyone go into the living room. And watch out for the-" _Crash._ "Counter…" Hiashi finished in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry. My bad…" Naruto apologized, his eyes swirly.

Hiashi handed the lantern to Neji and lit two more, one for him and the other he gave to Hinata. As Hiashi headed to get some candles and other lighting devices, Hinata and Neji herded the group to living room.

As the next thunder boomed, Hinata pulled Neji aside.

"Neji-san, Tenten-san isn't here yet. I'm worried that-."

"She's caught in the storm? Yeah, I was thinking that too," Neji confessed as more lightning flashed.

"Should we-?"

"No. Hiashi-sama wouldn't allow us. And I think Tenten can make it here on her own." Hinata nodded, worry lines still creasing her face, and left to help her dad light the candles and other lanterns.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino screamed again.

"Hey! What is it?" Hiashi asked, a sharp edge to his tone.

"G-ghost!"

"WHAT?" Everyone rushed to the window. As the next lightning flash occurred, they all saw a figure, glowing white, slowly making its way up to the door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

Hinata, paralyzed with fear, slowly whispered, "What should we do?"

"Don't be stupid. There's no such thing as ghosts." Hiashi said defiantly.

They all became quiet as they heard the ragged breathing outside the door, followed by a ghastly "Let…me…in…"

Ino and Sakura screamed yet again and everyone else turned a pale white. Gaara trembled behind his sister, sniffling, on the verge of tears.

"Open…the…door…" came the voice again.

"W-what should we do?" asked Hinata, the lantern trembling fiercely in her hand.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Hiashi said again, strolling to the door. With a determined face, he opened the door and the rain and wind came bursting through. Lightning flashed, showing the glowing white figure with the ragged breathing. Ino, Sakura and Gaara covered their faces, terrified beyond all belief. The rest just stood there, blood draining from their faces.

Neji did a double take. "Holy shit! That's no ghost! It's-!"

"TENTEN!" Hinata screamed, shoving her lantern to Kiba and running to help the waterlogged and shivering kunoichi in.

Tenten gasped for air, collapsing on the floor in her own puddle. Neji ran to get blankets under Hiashi's orders and Temari and Kankuro hurriedly started a small but steady fire in the fireplace. Naruto and Hinata dragged Tenten in front of the fire as Hiashi went to get towels. Tenten's waterlogged duffel bag was searched for her sweats and shirt. They were wrung out and left to dry by the fireplace.

When Tenten was dry and sleeping peacefully under a huge pile of blankets, the power was still out and the storm still strong. The rest of the group went to finish their dinner. Except Sasuke, who had only eaten two bites and given the rest to a delighted Chouji.

He surveyed the kunoichi, slowly shaking his head.

As the thunder boomed loudly, a smirk spread across his face.

"Stupid kunoichi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get to the gross out factor. That'll be next chapter then. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I cut it short. And I really am sorry for the long delay. Pocky for everyone! -hands out Pocky-

Look for Chapter 5, where hopefully this sleepover will wrap up and Gaara will finally get out of rehab!


	5. One Hell Of A Sleepover

A/N: Okay, so last chapter got cut off short so the scroll bar thingy wouldn't be mega small. So Chapter 5 will pick up everything and hopefully end it.

Hasabusa, the secret behind those "sessions" will be revealed soon…I hope. It depends on how long it takes me to write the upcoming chapters…

Deliahgirl, I know how you feel. I got phantom pains when Gaara was going through rehab. I would have gone into more detail but this is rated T…

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ten…"

"…Ten."

"I think she's coming to."

"Yeah, she's moving."

"Thank goodness!"

"TENTEN'S ALIVE!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

Tenten cringed mentally. Those last two statements, by Gaara and Naruto, were more than enough to pull anyone out of sleep. Her eyes, still heavy, opened slightly to see everyone crowded above her.

"TENTEN!" Hinata's teary eyes and worried face caused a surge of guilt to course through her body. Right after that was a shock of pain.

"Where…am I?" The kunoichi managed weakly. _Why the hell can't I move?_ Tenten thought irritably, looking up to see a massive pile of blankets on top of her.

"In the Hyuuga house, duh!" exclaimed Ino. Tenten shot her a glare.

"I feel like my organs are being crushed," Tenten said, hinting at Hinata. She stared for a minute then realized what Tenten meant. Grinning sheepishly, she began to pull the blankets off. Neji joined in after a bit.

Tenten took a deep breath, ignoring the searing pain. That was _much_ better. "What time is it?"

"Uh…five minutes till 10," Temari said, checking the time.

"Seriously?!" Tenten jerked up, then groaned. That was way too fast. Hinata shot her a worried look, which Tenten returned with a weary smile.

"Want us to warm up your dinner?" Neji asked.

"Sure," Tenten replied, her stomach growling loudly. Hiding a smirk, Neji took a candle and headed for the kitchen. "What happened anyway?" The kunoichi asked the rest of the group.

"Well, the storm knocked out the power," Ino began.

"I know that. I was out there," Tenten rebuked.

"You nearly scared us-well, me, Ino and Gaara-" Sakura corrected herself after a glare from Sasuke, "half to death! We thought you were a ghost!"

"Ghost?" Tenten asked, bemused.

"It was dark and the lightning gave you an eerie glow! And the ragged breathing and talk wasn't helping!" Sakura protested.

Tenten laughed and winced. "Go on."

"Well, Father opened the door and Neji-san saw it was you, so we dragged you in, dried you off, set you in front of the fireplace, and here we are," Hinata finished.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry Hinata-san. I fell asleep after my shower and I woke up really late," Tenten apologized.

"It's alright, really. I'm just glad you're okay," Hinata responded.

"Here's your dinner. Can you move?" Neji emerged from kitchen carrying a steaming plate of food.

Tenten tried moving her arms. "Yeah, I'll manage," she said as she took the plate from Neji. The scent filled her nose and her stomach growled again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm feeding you," Tenten said, taking a bite as the others laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm, that was good…" Tenten said, setting her finished plate down. "Who made it?"

"Hinata did! She makes the best food I've ever tasted!" Naruto pointed enthusiastically. Hinata, who was picking up Tenten's plate, blushed fiercely at the compliment.

"That really was something, Hinata," Tenten said, smiling.

"Th-thanks," Hinata responded. She picked up a candle and went into the kitchen.

"I can't believe it's already 10:10 and the power still isn't on!" Ino complained.

"Hinata? Can I have more food?" Chouji whined, following the Hyuuga into the kitchen. A crashing sound, followed by Hinata's scream, caught everyone's attention. Everyone grabbed another candle or lantern and rushed into the kitchen, Neji supporting Tenten.

The added light to Hinata's candle on the kitchen counter showed a frightened kunoichi clasping her hands over her mouth and a dark figure at her feet, his legs caught between a tipped over chair.

"H-how about that f-food?" Chouji managed, his eyes swirling.

They all sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the kitchen was cleaned up and Chouji was happily munching away on his fifths, it was near 10:30 and the power was still not back up.

"This is boring!" Ino complained, crossing her arms. They all sat in the living room in a circle.

"I know! How about truth or dare?" Sakura suggested, grinning.

"Are you serious?" Kiba and Kankuro asked immediately. Sasuke, Neji and Shino just stared at her, saying "No way."

"YOSH!" Lee agreed, jumping up to show his approval.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Temari said, enthusiastic. Gaara shrugged. Whatever was okay with his sister was okay with him, so long as he could cuddle Mr. Snugglebottoms through the game.

"Why don't we vote?" Tenten suggested. Everyone else shrugged, so it was a yes.

"All in favor?" Hinata asked, her hand going up. Temari, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Lee's hands all went up.

"All oppose?" Hinata asked. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kankuro's hands went up.

"It's a tie…" Hinata said, disappointed.

"Wait! Chouji has to vote!" Naruto said. Everyone turned to Chouji, who was finishing his food.

"Can I have some more?" he asked, extending his plate toward the Hyuuga heiress.

"Chouji! You have to vote!" Kiba yelled. Hinata shushed him. Hiashi was asleep upstairs and if they woke him up, they would all be kicked out, power or not.

"Vote for what?"

"Do you want to play the oh-so-youthful game of truth or dare?" Lee asked.

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Chouji! Make a decision!" Kankuro said.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"It depends. Do I get food if we play?"

"YES!" Ino and Sakura shouted immediately. Hinata shushed them.

"Okay, let's play then. More food please, Hinata?" Hinata smiled and went into the kitchen. All the guys except Lee groaned.

As soon as Hinata brought out the plate and settled in her spot, the game began.

"I'll go first!" Temari volunteered. "Um…Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

Shikamaru stared blankly. "Truth," he muttered staring at the wall.

"If you had to kiss any one girl in this circle, who would it be?" Shikamaru turned to the Sand kunoichi, dumbstruck. Temari just returned his look, a triumphant look on her face.

"Do I have to answer?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yes," all the girls replied at once.

"Uh…I don't know!"

"You have to choose," Temari said coolly.

"Uh…" The Nara looked around. Ino? No. Sakura? Eh. Hinata? She was too shy and Neji would probably kill him. Tenten? No, Neji would kill him for that too.

"You." Shikamaru pointed at Temari, who lost her smile immediately.

"M-me?!" She asked, bewildered.

"Her?!" screeched Ino.

"You."

"W-why me?" Temari asked. She wasn't expecting this at _all_.

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked the dog expert, ignoring the kunoichi's question.

"Dare," smirked the Inuzuka.

"Lock Akamaru in the Hyuuga's basement until morning."

"WHAT?!" Kiba protested.

"Hush!" Hinata scolded.

"Do I have to?" Kiba whined, hugging his beloved puppy. Akamaru, too, whimpered, not wanting to spend a night alone in a cold, dark basement.

"Yes." Shikamaru nodded.

Hanging his head, Kiba stood up. Hinata escorted him to the basement. Everyone in the living room heard the door creak open, Akamaru's insatiable yapping, the door shut and the two's footsteps back. When Kiba emerged, his face was streaked was tears. Hinata patted his back comfortingly and settled into her spot.

"N-Neji, tr-truth or d-dare?" Kiba hiccupped. Neji glared in reply.

"C'mon Neji. Don't spoil the game," Tenten coaxed.

"…Dare." The Hyuuga said unwillingly.

Kiba's face brightened and Neji's darkened. "I dare you to go outside without shoes, jump in puddles and scream 'I'M A CHICKEN!' until I say stop!" Kiba said gleefully, having forgotten about Akamaru for the time being.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "No."

"Neji-" Tenten began.

"No."

"You have to!" Kiba said. "I had to lock poor Akamaru in a basement!" With this, he began bawling again. "OH AKAMARU!" he screamed. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!"

"Shhhh!" Hinata said again. "Please just do it, Neji-san," the kunoichi tried.

"No." Tenten got up and crawled over to him. She whispered something in his ear and pulled back.

"Okay?" The weapon mistress asked, surveying his face.

His eyebrow twitched again. "…Fine." Neji gave in and walked over to the door. Tenten smiled at him. The group got up and followed him outside, where the rain was still pouring buckets and the storm raged on.

Neji reluctantly walked out. _I'm going to eat his dog for breakfast tomorrow, before he can get him out of the basement_, Neji thought murderously at Kiba. He took a deep breath.

"I'M A CHICKEN! I'M A CHICKEN!" Neji started screaming, splashing in the puddles.

On the porch, everyone started cracking up. Even Hinata had a hard time hiding her big smile. Temari had to hold on to Gaara tight to keep him from joining Neji.

Kiba held up a video camera. "This one's going on the Internet!" he screamed joyfully over the howling winds.

Neji stopped short when he saw the flashing red light. "Keep going!" Kiba yelled. "I didn't say stop!"

"You just did," Neji answered, walking out of the rain. "And if that's not erased by tomorrow morning, I'm going to-"

"Okay! Let's get back inside!" Tenten interrupted before Neji could finish the thought. Everyone tromped back inside; Kiba was still upset at the shortcut Neji had taken.

Hinata, the first one to run in, met Neji at the door with a bunch of towels. He grabbed one and wiped himself down, then ran to change. When he came back, he was wearing a t-shirt and sweats, the towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Um, okay. Let's move on. Neji, it's your turn," Tenten clapped her hands as she saw the Hyuuga give Kiba murderous looks. No doubt there were thoughts about killing the Inuzuka running through his mind.

"…Tenten. Truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth?" The kunoichi said uncertainly.

"If you had to play that one closet game-"

"Seven Minutes In Heaven?" Sakura interjected.

Neji glared at her. "Yes. That one. If you had to play that with any one guy here, who would it be?" He smirked, seeing the incredulous look on her face.

Now it was her turn to think murderous thoughts. "Any one guy here?" she repeated for confirmation.

Neji nodded. "Only one."

"You."

Neji blinked. Tenten's answer began to dawn on him. "Me?"

"You. Hinata, truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"Who do you like?"

Hinata blushed red like a fire engine. Tenten hid a smile. If there was ever a time for Naruto to tune in, it was now. Her eyes went to the blond shinobi. Sure enough, his blue eyes were locked on the Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry. What?" Tenten asked, cupping her ear when Hinata mumbled an answer. "Could you say that louder?"

After a few more mumbled answers, Hinata was as red as red could get. "NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed, burying her face in her hands.

"M-me?" Naruto asked.

"DUH!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

Naruto looked taken aback.

"Gaara, truth or dare?" Hinata asked, still red.

"Uh, truth?" Gaara blinked.

"Who do _you_ like?"

"My sissy and my brother and everyone in this room!" Gaara clapped his hands, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Hinata coughed. "Um, that's not what I-" she started to say.

"My turn!" Gaara interrupted. "Sissy! What do you want?"

"Uh, how about dare?" Temari smiled uneasily.

"I dare you to…kiss Shikamaru-kun!" The Sand-nin said joyfully.

"WHAT?!" Temari stared at him, dumbstruck. Shikamaru stopped complaining to himself and started twitching.

"Sissy has to kiss Shikamaru-kun and then they'll be happy!" Gaara explained, not losing his smile.

Tenten leaned over to Hinata. "Is it me or is Gaara getting more childish by the second?"

"I've been noticing it too," Hinata replied.

"I'm not going to kiss him," Temari was explaining.

"B-but you HAVE to!" Gaara started gathering tears.

"Oh! Don't cry! Fine, I'll do it! See, Sissy is going to, uh, _kiss_ Shikamaru," Temari comforted.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Temari said reluctantly as she moved towards Shikamaru.

"I don't want to kiss you!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You think I want to kiss you?! You're the one who said you wanted to kiss me!" Temari screeched.

"KISS! KISS!" Gaara exclaimed, clapping.

"HUSH!" Everyone froze at the voice. Hinata started trembling as she turned around.

"F-Father…" she began meekly and stopped when he shot her a cold look.

"All of you. Bed. Now." Hiashi promptly turned on his heel as the shinobi scurried around, pulling out their blankets and sleeping beds and what not.

They set up their sleeping spots in the same place they sat for Truth or Dare. Once comfortable, they flipped to their stomachs so they could see everyone.

"Should we continue or what?" Tenten whispered.

"I don't think so. Next time, Father might kick you all out," Hinata replied.

"Into the storm?" Sakura asked, horrified.

"I'd count on it," Neji put in.

"I wouldn't mind," Sasuke interjected.

"Ah! Neither would I!" Sakura stammered. Sasuke scowled.

Gaara yawned. "Go to sleep, Gaara," Temari said, tucking him in.

"Mm-kay…" the Sand-nin replied sleepily, cuddling Mr. Snugglebottoms. In a minute, he was asleep.

"We should go to sleep too," Kankuro flipped over onto his side.

"But I'm still hungry!" Chouji complained.

"Chouji, we're having a breakfast buffet tomorrow and if you go to sleep now, you-" Neji started bribing, but Chouji was already asleep before he finished, dreaming of the meal that awaited him in the morning.

"That was almost too easy," Kiba commented, stretching out his arms with a yawn.

After a few more minutes of talking (and the strike of midnight), most everyone was asleep and the power was still not back on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten woke up with a haunting feeling. Wiping the sleep from eyes, she looked around at the group. She frowned. There was an empty bedroll. Who was missing? She stood up, scanning the living room.

"Tenten-san?" Hinata asked sleepily, feeling her movement.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked, alarmed.

Hinata bolted up. She jumped up and, avoiding the sleeping bodies, ran to the door. "It's unlocked and there's a pair of shoes missing!"

Just then, Akamaru started barking insanely. Kiba woke up instantly, running to the basement, not caring who he trampled over.

"Ow!" Just about everybody woke up underneath Kiba's feet, except Chouji who was still dreaming.

"Oi! Kiba, you have to leave Akamaru until morning!" Shikamaru chased after the Inuzuka.

"NO! NO, LET ME GO! AKAMARU NEEDS ME! AKAMARUUUUUU!" came Kiba's cries.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata ran and muffled his cries.

"What's all the noise so early in the morning?" Temari yawned.

"If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll-" Ino began.

"Look like you do everyday?" Sakura asked, sneering.

"SHUT UP, FOREHEAD-GIRL!" Ino shouted.

"MAKE ME, INO-PIG!" Sakura returned, glaring.

"Both of you, hush!" Hinata cupped her hands over their mouths.

"So, why are we up at," Kankuro checked the clock, "four in the morning?"

"It's because Neji's-!" Tenten began.

_SPLAT!_

A green glob hit the window, cutting her off.

Ino and Sakura screamed, still muffled by Hinata. "Hush!" She said. When they nodded, she let them go. Gaara flew into Temari's arms, holding Mr. Snugglebottoms close.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked loudly, only to be shushed by Hinata, who was so busy trying to keep everybody that she didn't have time to blush.

Sasuke and Tenten exchanged a glance. This happened last night too. And Tenten had told him about Neji's disappearance. They put two and two together.

"Sasuke and I will go out and look for Neji," Tenten said automatically.

"I'm coming with you." Hinata said with a determined look on her face.

"Okay, the rest of you, see if you can't wash that goop off before Hinata's father wakes up." Tenten gestured.

"Why do we have to get stuck with the nasty chore?!" Ino protested immediately.

"YOSH! WE SHALL NOT FAIL YOU, TENTEN!" Lee cried happily.

"Hush!"

"My apologies, Hinata! After washing your window, I will run 1000 laps around Konoha! And if I cannot do that, I will do 2000 pushups. And if I can't do that, I will do 3000-!"

"Okay Lee! We get it!" Temari cut him off, an irritated tone in her voice.

"Come on, you guys. Let's get to it. Hinata, set them up. Give them a hose, towels, soap and whatever. Sasuke and I will go ahead. Catch up with us when you're done." Tenten ordered, picking up a lantern and tossing Sasuke one. Hinata nodded and ran into the kitchen for the towels they had used to dry Neji and Tenten off earlier. Sasuke and Tenten set out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji! Where are you?" called Tenten. They had been searching in the dark for about half an hour now.

"This is pointless. We've probably searched the entire village by now," Sasuke grumbled. "Besides, we don't even know why the Hyuuga left in the first place. Maybe he was sick of truth or dare?" The Uchiha's voice told Tenten he was smirking.

"He's not you, Sasuke." The weapons mistress countered, not looking at him.

"Besides, this has been happening the last couple nights," Hinata added. The heiress had joined them five minutes after they set out. Her lavender bath robe covering her white pajamas fluttered behind her

"Hn." was the reply.

Fifteen mintues later, they had searched the entire village and had not found one trace of the missing shinobi.

"Maybe we should split up?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, cover more ground. I'll go this way," Tenten pointed in front of her.

"I'll take this route," Hinata pointed to way they had come from.

"This one, then," Sasuke waved in a general direction.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes," Tenten threw a kunai in the ground. Sasuke and Hinata nodded then took off. Tenten watched the fading lights, took a breath and went off in her direction.

"Neji! Where are you?" Tenten called. She stopped to tie her red robe. It was getting colder and colder by the minute.

_SPLAT!_

Tenten whirled around, the sound coming to the left of her. "What the hell was that?" she asked no one in particular as she took off. She bit her lip; fifteen minutes was almost up and she was straying farther and farther away from the meeting spot. Heck, in the dark, it would take her at least five minutes to retrace her steps back to her kunai.

"Neji?" Tenten came upon a place filled with trees (the training grounds, she recognized later) where the sound was getting especially louder. "Neji?" She repeated louder, holding up the lantern so the light flooded the area. She almost heaved at what she saw.

Every single tree was covered with chunks of green glob, the very same that she had found on her window and at the Hyuuga's. And standing in the middle was the missing-nin, his hands flashing various signs. But the strangest part, his eyes were closed.

"Neji?" Tenten whispered, sneaking in closer. The light didn't seem to affect the shinobi. As the Hyuuga finished his seals, he opened his mouth.

And what should come out of his mouth but green vomit.

Tenten shrieked, "_YOU_ were the one who did this to my window!" Dropping her lantern, the weapons mistress stormed over to Neji and slapped him across the face.

Neji's eyes opened and stared at her face blankly. "Ten…Ten? What are we doing he-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" His hand went to his face. "What did I do?" he demanded.

"You did this to my window the other night!" Tenten screamed, gesturing to the trees.

"I did not! I was sleeping! And what is that anyways? And what are we doing out here?" Neji protested, looking down at his sweats and shirt and her robe. The kunoichi turned red.

"I saw you do all this!" Tenten rebuked.

"He was sleepwalking." A voice came out of nowhere. Another light flooded the area and Sasuke appeared, an amused smirk on his face. Hinata followed close behind, wearing a worried look.

"I don't sleepwalk." Neji stated, crossing his arms.

"Apparently, you do. And you managed to invent a new-_technique­_," Sasuke emphasized the last word with disgust.

Tenten couldn't hold it in; she burst out laughing. Neji glared at her.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered, still laughing, "b-but everyone's g-going to-" she cut off and burst to tears just _thinking_ about their reactions.

"Tell and I-" Neji began furiously.

"I'm glad you're alright, Neji-san!" Hinata jumped in. "You've been missing for the past couple nights and I got worried."

"I'm fine. Let's go back." Neji, without another word, walked into the bushes and disappeared from view.

Tenten coughed. Her face was now as red as her robe. "I'm okay. Really. Let's go back," she said, smiling. The kunoichi picked up the lantern she had dropped and ran to catch up with Neji. Sasuke and Hinata shrugged and followed.

"This is one hell of a sleepover," Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay. I'm soooo sorry I can't finish this plot up in this chapter. But it's already long enough. So I _will_ finish this up Chapter 6. And as for Gaara's rehab, my original plan was to have him go back to normal this chapter. As you can see, that didn't happen. So I will put in the next chapter. Review?


	6. The Zoo

A/N: Hello! Okay, so I will finish up the plot in this chapter. And I will kinda-ish start a new one in this chapter. And Gaara will come out of rehab in this chapter as well. Although it was extremely fun writing him like a 5-year-old.

Time to answer reviews!

Hasabusa, yes, Neji has been vomiting over everything. Sorry, but once my friends and I started on that, I couldn't pass up the chance to use it. Haha.

Kaede Higuchi, I told you in the author's note at the end that Gaara would be back to normal in this chapter. Relax. Though the way it happens may a bit…odd.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! They're back!" Naruto cheered when he saw the four shinobi approach. Everyone looked up from the cleaning and smiled and waved.

"Looks like they missed you, eh, Neji?" Tenten smiled mischievously. "I can't wait to tell them about our adventure," she added in a teasing tone.

"Go ahead then. We'll see what happens during our sessions if you do," Neji responded coldly, his eyes smirking at the kunoichi. Tenten paled and, turning to the other shinobis, waved wildly.

Neji shook his head; he didn't think he could get to the weapons mistress _that_ quickly.

"You're back!" Gaara cheered.

"Oi, where'd you go, Neji?"

"If you have to ask, you don't need to know," replied the prodigy.

"WHY YOU-!"

"You guys did a great job cleaning the window," Tenten cut in.

"Believe me, it wasn't a fun job," Sakura shuddered.

"Hinata, do you mind if I go wash my hands thoroughly?" Ino asked, holding her hands as far away from her as possible.

"Not at all. In fact, you should all wash off and then we all should sleep. It's-" Hinata peered at the clock through the spotless window, "5:15 already."

At hearing the time, everyone yawned. They trudged back into the house silently and, taking turns, everyone but Sasuke, Tenten, Neji and Hinata went to the bathroom to scrub their hands.

By the time everyone was settled in their beds, Gaara was fast asleep and Kiba, Naruto and Chouji were snoring loudly. Hinata, exhausted from the day's events, and Sakura and Ino fell asleep soon afterward.

At 5:30, everyone but Tenten, Sasuke and Neji were asleep.

"You two tired?" Tenten whispered softly. They shook their heads. "Me neither. I'm exhausted alright, but I can't sleep."

"Whatever. But you still have to be up bright and early for our deal," Neji reminded. Tenten made a face.

"What deal?" Sasuke's interest seemed to spark.

"…Nothing," Tenten looked down at her fingers.

"Gotta ask her," Neji yawned lazily.

"Hey, we told you about our sessions," Sasuke pointed out.

"Point?" Neji wanted to know.

"Why you little-"

"I'll tell you in the morning, Sasuke," Tenten jumped in before the fight.

"It is morning." Sasuke stated simply.

"You know what I mean," Tenten replied crossly, then yawned. "I'm going to sleep now. If the house is destroyed when I wake up, I'll blame you," she pointed at the Uchiha. Sasuke cursed and flipped onto his back. Neji smirked and settled on his side.

"Just don't sleepwalk again, Hyuuga," Sasuke whispered in a mocking tone.

"Well, Uchiha, if I do, I'll know who to hit first," Neji retorted.

"And I'll know who to hunt down and-"

"Good night," Tenten cut in.

Throughout the time she wasn't sleeping, she could hear the threats going back and forth between the two shinobis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Tenten did when she woke up was check on the two. They were sleeping, with their fists clenched, and the house was still in one piece. The weapons mistress let out a sigh of relief and checked the time. It was 7:30. No one else was up and she was still feeling pretty tired herself, but she forced herself to get out of her bedroll. She shivered; the fire had gone out during the night and the power was still out, meaning no heater. She threw on her red robe and wandered into the bathroom. Once inside, she splashed her face with water. She was going to have to be wide awake for the day in store for her.

When Tenten returned to the living room, she found Neji and Sasuke awake and continuing their threats from last night.

"Give it a rest, won't you?" Tenten complained as she sat down on her bedroll.

"_Never_," the shinobis both hissed at the same time without breaking their glares. The kunoichi shook her head and proceeded to rummage through her bag for her mp3 player which was miraculously saved from the storm.

Before she knew it, it was 8:15 and everyone was starting to wake up. Neji and Sasuke were still at each other's throats, barely noticing anyone else. Tenten turned off the player and took out her earphones. "Morning everyone," she greeted.

"Morning," came the drowsy reply.

"YOSH! GOOD MORNING!" came Lee's reply. Tenten cringed; she was still really tired. Even Neji and Sasuke stopped for a moment to glare at the taijutsu master. For a moment. After that, they went back to their threats.

"Is it breakfast?" came a certain Akimichi clan member's voice.

"When Father wakes up, it will be," Hinata yawned. Her lavender eyes were still filled with sleep.

"Wake me up when-" Chouji's head dropped to his pillow and he was snoring peacefully before he could finish the sentence.

"Gaara? You up yet?" Temari asked. Gaara's reply was muffled by the pillow, but it was easy to tell he was only half awake, if even that.

"We never got to finish our game," Sakura threw in once she was fully conscious.

"Oh yeah. Shikamaru and Temari have to kiss!" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru and Temari paled and looked at separate walls.

"They _will not_." Ino hissed, glaring at the Sand kunoichi.

"For once, I agree with her," the Nara said, not looking away from the wall.

"You _do_?" Ino squealed.

"Shit," grumbled Shikamaru. Ino clapped her hands and squealed.

"And this is why you're Ino-pig," Sakura muttered under her breath, hands over her ears. Tenten and Temari caught it and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro wanted to know.

"Yes! Let us in on your youthful joke!" Lee exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Nothing, and it's not youthful, Lee," Tenten explained.

"Oh, but _everything_ you do is youthful, Tenten! In fact, just _being alive_ is youthful!" Lee burst out into a long lecture that no one paid attention to.

"Hinata." Everyone turned at Hiashi's voice.

"Did we wake you up, Father?" Hinata asked, trembling.

"More or less," Hiashi replied, looking at the jubilant Lee. Tenten grabbed his ear and yanked him down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Father," Hinata bowed her head. Hiashi dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"You may start breakfast," Hiashi said and went back upstairs.

"Yes, Father," Hinata answered and, throwing on her lavender robe, headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Tenten immediately volunteered, jumping up. Hinata smiled her thanks.

"You'll have to roll up the sleeves on your robe," Hinata instructed, pushing up her own. Tenten obediently followed. "Okay, so we'll be having a lot of food for breakfast. I want you to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8:45, Hinata and Tenten yelled "BREAKFAST!" in unison. Everyone came rushing into the dining room where the two kunoichis were setting up the last of the food.

"Wow!" The group marveled at the feast before their eyes.

"Everyone pick up a plate and utensils and help yourselves!" Hinata said happily. She picked up two plates, handing one to Tenten, who smiled. Everyone flooded the table, yelling out what they wanted and placing a pile on their plates.

After they all got their food, the shinobis settled down in the living room, talking about whatever.

"If anyone wants seconds-" Hinata started. Chouji immediately stood up and went inside.

"You'd better hurry up and get it while there's food left," Naruto finished. Everyone laughed when Chouji came out with a humongous pile on his plate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the help, Tenten-san," Hinata said, drying off the dish she was working on.

"No problem, Hinata-san," Tenten smiled, handing the Hyuuga a soapy one. It was about 11; everyone had left after breakfast and they were washing the dishes.

"And thanks for helping me with the dishes," Hinata added.

"Again, no problem," Tenten laughed.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask. What did you agree on to get Neji-san to do Kiba's dare?"

"Oh, that? I just told him that I would increase our training sessions to five days a week," Tenten shrugged.

"Then why the secret?"

"To tease everyone?" Tenten laughed. Hinata giggled.

"But don't you have sessions with Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Tenten blinked.

"How did…?"

"Uh…" Hinata stared down at the plate in her hands.

"Hinata-san, how did you know?"

"I, uh, overheard you two talking a couple days ago," Hinata blushed.

"Oh." The weapons mistress stared at the heiress. "Well, it's no problem."

They smiled at each other and finished the dishes silently.

"Mind if I log on?" Tenten asked as she dried her hands.

"No, not at all. My computer's already on," Hinata gestured, putting away the remaining dishes.

"Okay, thanks," Tenten ran up the stairs and logged on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KunaiKunoichi has signed in)

Windmaster: Hey Tenten.

CloudedShadows: What's up?

KunaiKunoichi: Hey Temari, Shikamaru. Nothing much. Just finished the dishes with Hinata-san. What about you two?

Windmaster: I'm relaxing with my music right now.

CloudedShadows: Inventing a new shougi technique.

KunaiKunoichi: Of course you are, Shikamaru. Don't you have to watch Gaara, Temari?

Windmaster: Nope! Kankuro took him to the zoo for the day, so I'm free!

KunaiKunoichi: Is that such a good idea, leaving Gaara in your brother's hands?

Windmaster: …

Windmaster: Well, it's not my problem anymore. So whatever.

KunaiKunoichi: Nice.

(Beautifulblonde has signed in)

Beautifulblonde: SHIKAMARU-KUN!!! –glomp-

CloudedShadows: …

CloudedShadows: Bye everyone.

(CloudedShadows has signed out)

Beautifulblonde: -giggle- He is so just playing hard to get.

KunaiKunoichi: …I'm sure, Ino.

Windmaster: Uh, yeah, right…

Beautifulblonde: You both just stay away from him! He's mine, got it? MINE!

(Beautifulblonde has signed out)

KunaiKunoichi: …

Windmaster: …

KunaiKunoichi: So when are Kankuro and Gaara due back from the zoo?

Windmaster: …I have no idea.

Windmaster: Whenever Gaara feels like it, I guess.

KunaiKunoichi: …Good luck with that.

Windmaster: …

Windmaster: I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go check on them.

KunaiKunoichi: Kay then.

(Windmaster has signed out)

(KunaiKunoichi has signed out)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Done already?" Hinata looked up in surprise as she put away the last dish.

"Yeah. I was talking to Temari, but she had to go check on Kankuro and Gaara," Tenten explained.

"Are they fighting again?"

"No, they're at the zoo."

"Is that safe?"

"That's why Temari left," laughed Tenten. Hinata giggled. "Anyways, mind if I head home? After last night, I want to take shower and sleep till lunch tomorrow."

"Not at all. Thanks for coming and staying to help me do the dishes."

"No problem. After all the food Chouji ate, you could've used some help or you wouldn't be done until next week," Tenten joked, stooping down to pick up her bag. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"See you online!" Hinata called before closing the door.

Tenten took a deep breath and stretched out her arms. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was as blue as it could be. She smiled and broke out in a jog.

"Tenten!" The kunoichi smiled and waved at the green-clad ninja and slowed down as he ran up. "What a youthful way to enjoy such a youth-filled day! Do you mind if I jog with you? We could do 1000 laps around Konoha and follow up with 2000 push ups and do 3000 sit ups and-"

"Uh, Lee?" Tenten cut in, sweat dropping.

"Yes?"

"I'm just on my way home. I'm a bit too tired to do ALL of that after last night."

"Ah yes, last night. So full of youthful splendor…" Lee trailed off dreamily.

"Uh, right. Anyways, I'm just gonna go home and sleep. See you later, Lee," Tenten waved.

"Yosh!" Lee pumped his arm up in the air and ran off. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, my arms and legs feel like lead!" Tenten complained, collapsing her bed.

"10 new messages." Tenten turned to stare at the flashing computer screen.

"You've got to be kidding me! I just checked my e-mail!"

"You've got mail."

"You've got mail."

"You've got mail."

"What the hell? Is it a virus?" Tenten dragged herself to the chair and seized the mouse. "They're all from Temari?"

_TENTEN!_

_I CAN'T FIND GAARA OR KANKURO ANYWHERE!_

_TENTEN!_

_PLEASE HELP! GET EVERYONE TO COME TOO! I CAN'T FIND THEM!_

Tenten blinked as she read through all the other mail with basically the same message. "She…lost them?" The kunoichi groaned as she typed her reply.

_Temari-_

_Okay, okay. Take a deep breath and calm down. Send me the name of the zoo and the address and I'll talk to everyone on the chat room and tell them what's up._

_I'll see you in a few._

Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed. So much for her sleep.

"You've got mail." Tenten opened the new message and printed out the information Temari had sent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KunaiKunoichi has signed in)

CloudedShadows: Hey Tenten.

Beautifulblonde: Tenten.

Sasuke4evr: Hey Tenten!

Byakugangirl: Tenten-san!

KunaiKunoichi: Are any of you guys busy?

CloudedShadows: No.

Beautifulblonde: No, I'm off work today.

Sasuke4evr: Not really.

Byakugangirl: No.

KunaiKunoichi: Okay, Kankuro took Gaara to the zoo and Temari went to check on them, but she can't find them anywhere. So she needs our help.

CloudedShadows: -sigh- How troublesome. Alright, alright, I'll help.

Beautifulblonde: If Shikamaru-kun is helping, so will I!

CloudedShadows: …-bangs head against wall-

Sasuke4evr: She lost Gaara again? Alright, I'm up to it.

Byakugangirl: I'll help!

KunaiKunoichi: Great! Thanks, guys. Can you all get to everyone else and tell them?

Byakugangirl: I'll talk to Kiba-kun and Shino-kun on our usual chat and I'll tell Neji-san.

CloudedShadows: Chouji's over at my house right now.

Sasuke4evr: I can probably go find Naruto and Lee-san.

KunaiKunoichi: Let's meet at the town square, where the Cherry Blossom Festival was.

CloudedShadows: Kay. See you in a bit.

Beautifulblonde: -glomps Shikamaru- Let's get there early, hm, Shikamaru-kun?

CloudedShadows: …I wonder if Chouji will eat me too.

Sasuke4evr: Okay then.

Byakugangirl: Right.

(CloudedShadows has signed out)

(Beautifulblonde has signed out)

(Sasuke4evr has signed out)

(Byakugangirl has signed out)

(KunaiKunoichi has signed out)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KunaiKunoichi has signed in)

KunaiKunoichi: Sasuke?

SharinganChidori: Hn?

KunaiKunoichi: Meet at the town square where the Cherry Blossom Festival was held. Kankuro took Gaara to the zoo and now Temari can't find them.

SharinganChidori: …I'll pass.

KunaiKunoichi: Sasuke.

SharinganChidori: That'd be me.

KunaiKunoichi: Why do you have to be like that? Just come help! If not, fine, stay at home. See if I care. Everyone else will be enough to find them!

(KunaiKunoichi has signed out)

SharinganChidori: …

SharinganChidori: Seems I've made her mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten grabbed the directions off her printer, loudly cursing Sasuke. "Y'know what? Fine! See if I care! He can stay at home and be the freaking emo that he is!" The kunoichi stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Forget him! If he doesn't want to help, he doesn't have to! We've got more than enough people to find Gaara and Kankuro! We don't need him! Who cares about the great Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten spat as she made her way to the town square.

"Tenten-san?" The kunoichi turned around at the mention of her name.

"Hinata-san! Neji, Kiba and Shino too!"

"Who were you talking to?" Hinata asked, baffled. The three shinobi behind her asked the same question silently with their facial expressions. Well, Kiba and Neji did. Shino was stoic as always.

Tenten blushed. "Uh, no one. I was venting," she scratched the back of her head. Hinata arched an eyebrow and, though still confused, nodded. "We should hurry up. Everyone's probably there," Tenten looked toward the town square, changing the subject.

The other four shinobi nodded and they all took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over here!" Sakura called, waving to their approaching friends. Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and Lee stood close by.

"Sorry we're late," Tenten panted, skidding to a stop in front of the group.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Temari urged, pulling out her fan. "Everyone, hold on tight!" She called. The shinobis all held on to each other as the gusts of wind started up.

For time's sake, I'm not going to go in detail of how Temari got all of them to Suna. But she did. On with the story.

The group stood outside the zoo entrance, awaiting directions. "I think we should just get into our assigned squads, since we have the most experience working with them. Temari, go with Naruto and Sakura," Tenten called and looked at a zoo map.

Finally the groups took off after being assigned where to go by the weapons mistress. Tenten looked at Lee and Neji. "Let's get to it then. Time to find Gaara and Kankuro."

"YOSH! I will find them! And if not, 1000 pushups! And if I can't do those, 2000 sit-ups! And if I can't do those, 3000 laps around BOTH Suna and Konoha! And if I can't-!" Tenten clamped her hand over the green-clad ninja's mouth.

"Much better," Neji said as he activated his Byakugan. They set out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been searching for hours. There's no sign of Gaara or Kankuro _anywhere_," Tenten panted, stopping to rest by what appeared to be a koala cage.

"Fear not, Tenten! Our youthfulness will surely find them! Let us keep our youthful search going throughout this youthful night and…" Tenten and Neji let Lee keep rambling, too tired to make him stop.

"I didn't think they kept the zoo open this late," Neji said randomly, deactivating his Byakugan. He looked around; all he could see now was the koala cage and Lee's flashes of green as he ran around.

"Me neither. In fact, it's kinda creepy. It's like one of those murder mystery films, where the murderer lures the victims into a trap. And when they finally drop their guard, he jumps them! And, and, oh dude. I'm scaring myself," Tenten laughed, looking at the goose bumps crawling up and down her arms.

"It is kind of like that…And the killer's closer than we think," Neji added.

"Hey Neji?" Tenten's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

"Hn?" Neji's voice slowly lowered to her level, a chilling sensation going up down his spine.

"Do you feel…_eyes_?" At this point, even Lee had quieted down, the spooky feeling settling down on him. He returned to the bench and slowly sat down on the other side of the weapons mistress.

"Yeah." The three shinobi looked around; there was no one there except them. At least, that's what they thought. Until they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. Frozen, the three sat there as the rustling got closer and closer until…

The shinobi heard ragged breathing behind them, getting louder and louder. Tenten's lip quivered; this was straight from a horror book she had been reading recently.

Slowly, Team Gai turned to face the shadow towering behind them. Tenten screamed. Lee almost fainted and Neji turned pale.

"Tenten?" Temari's voice was heard; Team Gai didn't move.

"It came from that way," Kiba yelled. In a few moments, the rest of the search party appeared.

"Tenten, why'd you scream? You almost gave us a heart attack!" Sakura scolded. An odd look passed over her face. "Tenten? Neji? Lee-san?"

"What's wrong with-Temari! Look!" Ino yelled, pointing to the figure.

"GAARA!" Temari tackled him, hugging him close. "You scared me! Where's Kankuro? Why didn't you come back?"

Gaara wordlessly pushed the Sand kunoichi away and glared.

"G-Gaara?" His sister asked, fear taking over.

"What."

"You're back to normal!" Temari exclaimed. "But how? And where's Kankuro?"

"That creepy puppet guy? Sorry, guys, to disappoint you, but I got rid of him a long time ago. Don't worry, though; you'll all join him soon enough." Skin-crawling laughter echoed throughout the area. Even Gaara flinched, as if it was a bad memory.

"Wh-Who's there?" Naruto called, looking around.

"Right here." A black stripe flitted across the area. The next thing anyone knew, Naruto's screams were muffled by a black _thing._

Sakura and Ino screamed; Temari whacked it off the blond ninja's face with her fan. "What are you?" She screamed.

The figure twitched and drew itself up to its full height. "How dare you hit me, the great Mr. Defoebrimm?!"

The entire group stared. And stared. And stared until their eyes screamed for them to blink.

"You…You're a _koala_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: FIN! Hahaha! Okay, when Megan and I were talking, we were _hyper_. Thus, the crazy koala idea. Sorry for the delay! You'll find out more about Mr. Defoebrimm, where Kankuro is, and more in the next chapter!

By the way, sorry it took so long for this one. I was being totally slow and started Chapter 7 without realizing I hadn't posted this one yet. xD


	7. Mind Control

A/N: You readers must get tired of my author's notes at the start of every chapter, huh? Sorry. Just wanted to say, I'm sorry if Gaara will be OOC when he's out of rehab. I really have no idea how to write him normally. I can try though. Haha.

Deliahgirl, you'll find out what happened to Kankuro in this chapter. Quite frankly, I wasn't really planning on his disappearance until I started typing that part.

Hasabusa, the story of Mr. Defoebrimm's name is very…interesting. You know how people like to get their names on the back of sweatshirts? Well, I was sitting with my friend at lunch and she randomly looked up. There were two guys sitting side by side and guess what their sweatshirts said? Defoe and Brimm. So my friend smashed them together when she read it and I decided to name the koala Mr. Defoebrimm. Simple, no? xD I keep seeing red as I type this chapter because the name isn't registered in the dictionary (like it should be :3).

Please keep the reviews coming! They're so much fun to read and reply to!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yes,_ I'm a koala! Why must everyone do that when I reveal myself?" Mr. Defoebrimm howled. The entire group sweat dropped.

"But who cares! Soon, the whole world will be under my control! And no one will mock us 'cute, little' koalas ever again!" Mr. Defoebrimm cackled.

Naruto tried to imagine a world ruled by a koala, much less this one. All I can say is, Australia gone wrong. I'll leave your imaginations to its work.

"You fiend!" Lee yelled, leaping forward. Red flames burned in his eyes as he struck his fighting stance. "I swear on my youthfulness, I will never let you get away this!"

"Foolish shinobi! What can you hope to do against me, the great Mr. Defoebrimm?" The koala struck his own fighting stance.

"Just watch!" Lee called and leapt toward the koala.

"N-No way! The koala dodged Lee-san's attack!" Sakura cried, eyes widening.

"Now do you see?" Mr. Defoebrimm cackled, sending Lee flying back with a kick to the stomach, "No one can defeat me! I will rule the world!"

"Okay, this is getting a little too creepy for me," Temari said, stepping in between them. "Listen, Mr. What's-Your-Face, you need some serious therapy. You are a _koala_, and koalas can't rule the world."

"Lies! I'll show you who's capable of ruling the world!" Mr. Defoebrimm's aura suddenly got dark and dangerous. "Come forth, my minion!"

The hinges creaked and echoed eerily as the barred door to the koala cage opened. A figure stepped forward, the shadows separating to reveal the face.

"What the hell?" Ino shrieked, hand flying to her mouth.

"_Kankuro?_" Temari called in disbelief.

In response, Kankuro raised both his arms and thrust them forward, sending Karasu flying, armed with numerous weapons. The Sand kunoichi barely managed to dodge and sweep the puppet off to the side with a gust from her fan.

"Kankuro! What do you think you're doing?" Temari called.

"He can't hear you! This ninja is now my personal puppet! And what fun he is to play with!" Mr. Defoebrimm laughed, relaxing off to the side.

"Damn it! What'd you do to him?" Temari cart wheeled to avoid another attack from Karasu.

"Shall I demonstrate on one of your friends?" Mr. Defoebrimm asked, standing up as Temari batted Karasu off to the side once more.

"Damn it! I'm not standing by and watching this!" Naruto yelled, charging for the koala.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called in alarm.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura called after him, too late.

In a flash, Mr. Defoebrimm had attached himself to Naruto's face. The blonde's muffled but loud screams of torture echoed in the park, sending chills up and down their spines.

"Naruto!" Tenten called, bringing out a handful of weapons. With careful precision, the kunoichi threw them at the koala. Mr. Defoebrimm fell off with a howl of pain and rage and Naruto stumbled back, then fell forward.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called in alarm, rushing to him. "Are you okay?"

"Too little, too late! This shinobi is my puppet now! Rise, RISE MY MINION!" Mr. Defoebrimm cackled, throwing his arms to the sky.

Naruto's body twitched and slowly it moved. It dragged itself upright and turned to face to the group. His lively blue eyes were now pale with a menacing glare.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered with fear, unable to go any louder. In response, the blonde bared his teeth and thrust a kunai at the heiress.

The Hyuuga screamed. "Hinata-san!" Tenten cried, too late to prevent the blade from slicing the kunoichi.

"Do I have to do everything?" A connected kick to Naruto's face came soon after the question, sending the shinobi flying into Kankuro. The kunai fell harmlessly to the ground in front of a quivering Hinata. Tenten rushed to check on her friend.

"No! Who are you?" Mr. Defoebrimm screamed, turning to the figure. "How dare you ruin my puppets?"

"Tch, you're not worth my time. Crawl back into your cage and stay there." The figure turned, stuffing their hands into their pockets.

"That voice!" Sakura squealed, entering fangirl mode.

Tenten smirked. "I know that attitude a mile away. Late much, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled. "If you knew my 'attitude a mile away', why didn't you notice me earlier?"

"How about we not do this now? Because, if you haven't noticed, Naruto's gotten serious!" Shikamaru called, placing his hands into the first sign of his signature jutsu.

"Hn, I'll take him all by myself," Sasuke said, stepping forward. "It doesn't matter if the koala's made him a million times stronger; I can beat him anytime, anywhere."

"Yeah, that's Sasuke, alright," Kiba grumbled, earning himself a glare from the Uchiha. The Inuzuka shrugged and turned to taking care of his kunoichi teammate, who had passed out.

"I don't care how strong you think you are! My puppets will take you all out!" Mr. Defoebrimm cackled. Clichéd lightening flashed overhead as the koala threw his head back in his evil laughter.

"Someone needs a hug," Ino muttered, shaking her head.

"Seriously, what is this koala _on_?" Sakura agreed, crossing her arms.

The two kunoichis paused and turned toward each other. "We agreed!" They cried in unison. "Yeah!" They chorused. "Okay, stop copying me," they said together. "Stop it! Stop it! I said, STOP IT!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Hey, koala," he called over the arguing.

"Mr. Defoebrimm!" The koala declared angrily.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. "Okay, Mr. Whatever. How do you plan to take us all down with just Naruto and Kankuro?"

"Especially Naruto…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you're a funny one, aren't you? Who said anything about using just the two of them? Come forth, my faithful puppets!"

The ground shook as, one by one, dark figures began to appear around the shinobi. The puppets moaned and groaned in surround sound as they covered every square inch of the zoo.

Temari sweat dropped. "Oh, so that's how he plans to take us down."

"Well, this will be interesting," Neji grunted, getting into his fighting stance.

"I'm hungry," complained Chouji, shaking his empty chip bag.

"YOSH! I will protect you, Sakura-san!" Lee's eyes flamed.

"Let's make this interesting. Anyone up for a little wager?" Sasuke smirked, looking around.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Tenten asked, pulling out her trusted weapons.

"A contest to see how many we can each take down. And I mean they stay down. Losers have to do anything the winner wants for three months."

"Anything within reason." Tenten shot back.

"No. _Anything_ the winner wants. All the losers have to. Well, chickens?"

"…Fine." Tenten smirked.

"Alright, Uchiha. You asked for it," Neji answered.

"Count me in," Kiba answered.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, nodding his answer. Shino, Gaara, Temari, Lee and Chouji decided to join in as well. Sakura and Ino, meanwhile, took a stance to protect the still shaken Hinata.

"We're not joining though," they stated clearly. The boys and Tenten shrugged; more for them.

"Ready…set…GO!" Sakura called out. The shinobi took off in a flash; everywhere, puppets dropped like flies to flashes of kicks nearly unseen. The clang of metal echoed throughout the park as everyone, including Sakura and Ino, battled the seemingly endless army.

"Give it up, foolish shinobi! There's no way you can win!" Mr. Defoebrimm called from his comfortable bed of leaves he had made. Two girls under his spell fanned him with larger leaves and a third offered him juice.

"Dammit!" Tenten swore as the guy she had been battling with stood up after a barrage of her weapons. "They just won't stay down!"

"Tell me about it!" Temari called back with a sweep of her fan. They got up as quickly as they had fallen. The two kunoichis came back to back. Despite their wounds, the puppets managed to get up every time they were knocked down.

"How the hell are we supposed win this if they won't _stay down_?" Tenten hollered at Sasuke as she kicked back another puppet.

"Kill them," the Uchiha replied simply.

"What part of 'won't stay down' do you not get?" Temari spat, swinging her fan like a baseball bat.

"Gaara's doing it," Shikamaru answered as he passed by. The two kunoichis turned to see the Sand nin.

"Desert Coffin." The sound of bones cracking and the blood dripping made the kunoichis cringe. "That's fifty, Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled. "There's still plenty left."

_Crack!_ "100. And I need more blood."

"Temari, I think you should do something about Gaara," Tenten whispered carefully, fear dancing in her brown eyes.

"I should, but I value my life," the Sand kunoichi answered, all seriousness in her voice. Tenten couldn't help but agree to that.

And so the battle raged on, with most of, okay, all the kills going to Gaara.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, the endless army had all the shinobi, even Gaara, back to back. They closed in slowly, Naruto and Kankuro leading them.

"Surrender and I'll spare your lives, foolish shinobi. You will all serve as my personal slaves for forever and eternity!" Mr. Defoebrimm laughed, then sighed and took a sip of juice. "I swear, all this evil laughter takes a toll on my beautiful throat. Anyways, back to what we were saying. Do we have a deal?"

"I'd rather live without Shikamaru-kun!" Ino protested, clinging onto the Nara's arm.

"That can be arranged," the shadow master muttered, attempting to free his arm.

"I think the unanimous decision is no, koala," Tenten answered.

"Mr. Defoebrimm! My. Name. Is. MR. DEFOEBRIMM!" The koala hollered, leaping up. "That's it! I'll kill every last one of you! I'll make sure you all regret not remembering my name and joining my side!"

"Who could remember that name?" Kiba said in a hushed voice. Tenten bit her lip to restrain a giggle.

"Silence!" He shrieked, jumping up and down. "Minions, kill them! Kill them all! Make them into mincemeat so I can eat them with my eucalyptus leaves!"

"Okay, gross much!" Ino gagged.

Sakura shuddered. "That's really sick. You need to go to rehab or something." At that, Temari grinned.

"Rehab, eh? That, I can do." Everyone sweat dropped. Even Mr. Defoebrimm looked a little shaken.

"U-uh…w-well, y-you see, I…Get them, minions!" The koala commanded, his legs trembling. At his words, the puppets started to move in.

"Uchiha." Sasuke turned at Gaara's summons and raised an eyebrow. "I win." The sand-nin said plainly.

"What are you-?" Sasuke started. Gaara cut him off with a release of immense chakra.

"Dessert Coffin." At his command, the sand poured from the gourd and washed over the puppets. The sound of cracking bones echoed through the park, causing most of the shinobi in the group to shudder and huddle together.

When the sand retreated back to the gourd, it left the remains of its meal. Mangled bodies littered the grounds and what remained of the blood spilled freely over their limbs. Silence fell over the zoo.

"G-Gaara's definitely out of rehab," Ino whispered, cutting the circulation off of Shikamaru's arm.

"You think?" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Mr. Defoebrimm stared. And stared. Until his eyes started to dry. "M-my p-precious minions…" he stammered. "You k-killed them all…"

"Now, about you." Gaara turned towards the koala. "I've never tried _koala_ blood before. Won't it be interesting, Mother? Yes…"

_Thud!_ A flying scroll crashed into the back of Gaara's head, cutting him off. With bloodthirsty eyes, he turned around to see who had dared thrown it at him.

"He needs to be kept on a leash, that one," muttered the mysterious person.

"S-Sensei!" Mr. Defoebrimm cried out.

"_Sensei_?" The shinobis repeated in shock. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal an elderly bent-over koala with a clichéd white beard and gnarled wooden cane.

"Yes, yes, I am-well, was his sensei in the fine art of mind control," explained the elder koala. "I always knew he would use it wrongly though. Yes, I always knew."

"…Then why'd you teach it to him in the first place?" Temari asked, eyebrow raised.

"He had a certain…aura, if you will. To not teach him was to forsake my title as sensei."

"So…he threatened you to teach him?" Shikamaru ventured. To that question, the sensei merely shrugged.

"Call it what you will, but the past is the past. Now, who has he so wrongly used the techniques on?"

"The one in black with the face paint and the blonde with the whisker marks…and just about everyone else here except for himself, you and our group," Sakura answered.

"Is that so? Well, thanks to the red haired one, I can only save Face Paint and Whiskers. Such a shame to lose these wonderful shinobi…" the sensei sighed and started to shuffle towards Kankuro and Naruto.

"Face Paint and Whiskers?" Ino repeated quietly, arching an eyebrow.

"Should we trust him?" Tenten asked, doubt playing in her brown eyes. Sasuke shrugged.

"You have any better ideas?" The Uchiha asked in response. Tenten glared at him and pursed her lips.

"Yes, siree, I'll fix them up all nice," the koala said as he stopped at Naruto's feet. The shinobi stared down into the elder's squinted eyes.

A lengthy silence settled over the zoo as Naruto and the koala stared at each other. Chouji coughed and leaned towards Shikamaru. "What's going on?"

"Beats me," mumbled Shikamaru, hands in his pockets. _How troublesome…_

"Hey, Koala-sensei, what are-?" Tenten started asking. Her sentence was cut off by the sensei's quick cling to Naruto's face and the blonde's muffled screams of horror.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed, finally getting her voice back.

As soon as he had attacked Naruto, Koala-sensei had let go. The shinobi crumpled to his knees then fell flat on the ground, twitching like crazy. "It is done," the sensei concluded, nodding as if agreeing with himself. "The spell is reversed."

"You're kidding right? You did the same thing as Mr. What's-His-Face did when he turned Naruto into the zombie!" Temari was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Yes, yes, that was the reverse spell. See for yourself," Koala-sensei hobbled over to the still down Naruto and, with a deep breath, kicked the blonde in the back in the head. Hinata gasped in surprise as the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"OI! YOU OLD GEEZER! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto screamed, jumping to his feet.

"See?" Koala-sensei smiled, ignoring the raving shinobi behind him.

"OI! LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto yelled, raising his hand to hit the "old geezer". Faster than the group or Naruto expected, Koala-sensei took his cane and whacked the blonde in the back of his knees, causing him to crumble. Again.

"Now then, the one in black," Koala-sensei shuffled towards Kankuro and repeated the staring match. After a minute or two, he attacked the shinobi's face and let him fall to the ground.

"Nn…" Kankuro groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. "What happened?"

"How should we know? _You_ were supposed to watch Gaara," Temari shot back.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Gaara, bro. How bout I make it up to you with some ice cream?"

The addressed Sand-nin glared coldly at his brother. "What?"

Kankuro paled. "Temari…Is Gaara…?"

"Back to normal? Yeah," Temari answered, tucking her fan away. "Who else do you think did all this?" Her hand swept over the dead bodies.

Kankuro laughed nervously as he backed away from the bloodthirsty stare. "Okay then," he answered, wrapping Karasu up. "So…what exactly happened here?"

"Long story short," Tenten piped up, "Mr. What's-His-Face the koala over there brainwashed you and Naruto and reversed Gaara's rehab. Koala-sensei showed up just in time to reverse the spell-ish thing. Except for Gaara, of course."

"No, that I think the sister can do by herself," chuckled Koala-sensei, winking at Temari. "Now, you, young man," the elderly koala turned to Mr. Defoebrimm with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Young _man_?" Kiba repeated in a hushed voice. Sakura shook her head and shrugged, telling him to leave it to Koala-sensei.

"Grounded for 5 years. We're going back home right this instant. Off your butt," instructed Koala-sensei.

"_Grounded_?" Kiba repeated in disbelief.

"_Home_?" Sakura followed.

"5 _years_?" Chouji added, earning himself a slap upside the head from Ino.

"Yes, doesn't that seem like good punishment?" Koala-sensei asked cluelessly.

"I think what everyone is trying to say is, you're related?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, can't you see the resemblance?" Koala-sensei answered with a serious voice.

Yet another silence fell over the park as the shinobi tried to picture the family tie. "No," Temari finally answered, shaking her head.

"Thank God," Mr. Defoebrimm breathed, earning himself a whack by the cane.

"I'm his grandfather. Now, we must get home for his punishment. I bid you all the best," Koala-sensei nodded, took Mr. Defoebrimm by the ear and disappeared.

"Now what?" Kankuro asked after another silence.

"We…go home, I guess," Tenten blinked uncertainly. Murmurs of agreement turned in goodbyes and the shinobi slowly went home and to bed without logging on to the chatroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, this is Takashi Takeda reporting live from the park. Just this morning, attendants who arrived to open the park to the public discovered over hundreds of massacred shinobi. Those who were identified were reported by their home village to have left mysteriously in the middle of the night. No one, not even their loved ones, was told the reason of the disappearance.

"What happened here is a mystery to even the top ANBU investigators. Reports of odd screaming noises and battle sounds have been given by nearby homeowners, though none actually witnessed the event. I have been told by the attendants that two very prized koalas are also missing from their cage, believed to have been stolen by the culprits of the biggest massacre any of the Hidden Villages has seen in years.

"If anyone has any information about what happened, they are urged to immediately report to the Hokage. Anything could possibly prove useful in wrapping up this case. There has been bounty placed on the culprit's head, though the amount has not yet been decided for the heads of all the villages are getting together this afternoon to decide the sum.

"From Konoha News 5, this is Takashi Takeda. Thank you. Back to you in the studio."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fin! It took me forever to figure out how to wrap this up! I don't quite like how I ended it but if I took any more time to work on it, I'm sure I wouldn't have posted this until sometime late September. Haha. Enjoy! I don't know when I can get the next chapter out though because I'm due to start school next week. I'll try to work on it as much as possible!


	8. Turnips?

A/N: I don't like school. 

So, the idea for this chapter came from a random daydream I had while eating breakfast. I don't really know why I thought of it, but I did and I thought it would be a fun, if not odd, idea to incorporate.

Reviews:

Deliahgirl, yeah, that had more action in it than I originally intended. But I had to end the chapter somehow, and I figured Gaara would be most likely to kill most if the characters were ever really put up to that challenge.

Xellzx, I am so sorry if that offended you in any way! It was the best description I could really come up with without too much detail. I feel really awkward right now. –sweat drop-

Kaidathorn, I'm glad your friend liked this story too. Mm, Gaara's not exactly a character I'm comfortable with writing, especially in character, so he's going to be a little…off.

Oh my gosh, mastersword123456, I had totally forgotten the bet until I read the review. I'll see what I can do about putting the Akatsuki in, but that probably won't be for a couple chapters.

Thank you for all your support!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

KunaiKunoichi has signed in

CloudedShadows: Hey Tenten. What's up?

Byakugangirl: Hi Tenten-san.

Sasuke4evr: Hey Tenten.

KunaiKunoichi: Hey you guys. Any of you catch the news this morning?

CloudedShadows: Yeah, I did. How troublesome…

Sasuke4evr: I can't believe we didn't clean that up…

Byakugangirl: I can't believe they were all under control of the koala.

KunaiKunoichi: I can't believe this was all _because_ of a koala.

Sasuke4evr: Yeah, me either.

Windmaster has signed in

KunaiKunoichi: Hey Temari. What's up?

Windmaster: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Byakugangirl: What's wrong?

Windmaster: Gaara's officially out of the rehab I put him in.

Sasuke4evr: That's bad? Now Kankuro and Gaara won't have fights anymore.

Windmaster: Oh ho, you'd think that, wouldn't you?

CloudedShadows: …That's scary sounding.

Windmaster: Gaara's set on getting revenge on Kankuro for being mean and what not during his rehab.

KunaiKunoichi: …Good luck with that.

Windmaster: Shoot, Tenten. Can I come over for a bit?

KunaiKunoichi: Uh, sure? Why?

Windmaster: Because I hear screams of mercy from the other room.

Byakugangirl: Shouldn't you stop them?

Windmaster: I rather value my life, thanks.

Byakugangirl: Oh, right…

Windmaster: I'll be over in a little bit, Tenten.

KunaiKunoichi: Okay, see you then.

Windmaster: See you. Bye, Shikamaru and Hinata.

Byakugangirl: Bye.

CloudedShadows: See you.

Windmaster has signed out

KunaiKunoicih: I'd better get off, if Temari is coming over. See you, guys.

Byakugangirl: Bye, Tenten-san.

CloudedShadows: See you.

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten wheeled around in her chair and hopped up, scarfing down the rest of her breakfast. As she headed to the kitchen, the news continued to prattle on about the dead shinobi in the park. She no longer paid attention to the identities of those murdered-those the ANBU were able to figure out anyway. Gaara had marred over half of them beyond recognition. A shiver involuntarily crept down her spine; how lucky she was that she was not a victim of Mr. Defoebrimm.

The knock on the door caught her attention as she placed her plate in the sink. "Coming!" She called. "You're really early, Temari," she greeted as she opened the door.

"The faster I got away from them, the better," the Sand-nin grumbled, stepping into Tenten's apartment.

"Is it really that bad?" The weapons mistress raised a brow in doubt.

"Let's just say that Kankuro might be the one going through rehab this time, and not by me," Temari shuddered, sitting down on the couch. Tenten blanched, another shiver creeping through her body.

"That's…" The kunoichi struggled for the right word.

"Yeah. Which is why I didn't stay. Hope you don't mind the sudden drop-in," Temari started.

"No, no, it's fine. I didn't have any plans today anyway," Tenten reassured, mentally apologizing to Neji for skipping out on their session.

"Then how about we get together with everyone else?" The Sand kunoichi asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I've got some fun plans we could do."

Tenten's stomach turned. "Y'know…I think we're all still a bit tired from last night's…events," she stammered, trying to subtly say "no". It didn't work.

"Oh come on. It won't be that tiring. Besides, we can't be the only ones really bored," Temari begged. Despite hearing the "that" in the second sentence, Tenten sighed and shrugged. Temari clapped her hands.

"I'll log on and tell everyone," Tenten gave in, sliding into her chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

KunaiKunoichi has signed in

Byakugangirl: You're back, Tenten-san?

CloudedShadows: I thought Temari was going over.

KunaiKunoichi: She's here. But we-well, she-was wondering if we could all get together and…do something. At my place, apparently.

Byakugangirl: Like what?

KunaiKunoichi: I don't exactly know.

CloudedShadows: That scares me.

KunaiKunoichi: Yeah, me too.

Byakugangirl: Um, well, if she really wants to do it…I guess I will.

CloudedShadows: Wow, I didn't know you were that brave, Hinata.

Byakugangirl: U-uh, well…

KunaiKunoichi: Thanks Hinata-san. How about you, Shikamaru?

CloudedShadows: How troublesome. Sure, why not.

KunaiKunoichi: Thanks. Invite everyone else, will you?

CloudedShadows: Alright, alright.

Byakugangirl: I just sent the invite to Kiba-kun and Shino-kun…and Naruto-kun, too.

CloudedShadows: I guess I get the rest?

KunaiKunoichi: Okay, thanks guys. Temari says thanks too. I'll see you all in a little bit.

Byakugangirl: Bye Tenten-san.

CloudedShadows: See you.

KunaiKunoichi has signed out

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Done and done," Tenten said, spinning to face the Sand kunoichi.

"Thank you, Tenten!" Temari leapt from the bed and glomped the weapons mistress.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing?" She asked cautiously as she pried herself from Temari's arms.

"It's a secret," Temari replied, zipping her lips and winking.

Tenten stared at her for a minute. "I doubt this will go well, but what the hell."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Wow, I thought I was the fastest one," Temari commented in a sour tone.

"Keep in mind that they live in this village," Tenten answered as she opened the door.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji came piling in, with an Ino attached onto a certain shinobi's arms.

"Hey everyone," the two kunoichis greeted in unison. A chorus of greetings came flooding back as Tenten shut the door, only to have someone knock a second later.

Five minutes later, everyone was cramped into Tenten's small living room. "Why are we doing this in my apartment again?" The weapons mistress whispered to Temari.

"Relax, we won't be here for long," Temari answered lightly.

"Oh boy…" Tenten muttered, taking a spot on the floor by Hinata.

"Care to explain why we're all here?" Kiba asked, already bored.

"Who wants to see the world's largest turnip?" Temari asked suddenly. The room fell immediately silent as everyone tried to digest the question.

"The…what?" Naruto finally asked, utterly confused like everyone else.

"World's largest turnip. Gaara's birthday is coming up and while he was in rehab, he mentioned that he wanted to see it," Temari explained, shrugging.

"Why a turnip?" Sakura finally asked.

Temari shrugged. "Why not? Anyways, who's in?"

"Sure…?" Everyone agreed slowly.

"Excellent. I'll be by to pick you guys up in…4 hours. Is that enough time for you?" Temari looked at the clock on the wall.

"4 hours?!" Tenten burst out incredulously.

"Do you need 4 and a half?" Temari asked innocently.

"Well, no, but shouldn't you have mentioned this to us yesterday or something?"

"I guess, but it totally slipped my mind!" Temari laughed. Everyone else sweat dropped. "So is it cool with everyone?"

A chorus of "whatever" and "sure" rose and fell, much to the Sand-nin's delight.

"Okay, 4 hours, then. I'll be back to pick you all up then," Temari confirmed.

"Wait, where's the world's largest turnip?" Hinata piped up.

"Some place called 'Alaska', I think," Sakura said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think that's it," Temari nodded. "I'll check it out in a minute," she said, eyes darting from Tenten to the computer. The weapons mistress shrugged and nodded.

"Where's Alaska?" Shikamaru asked, less bored-sounding than usual.

"Don't really know. Again, I'll figure that out in a minute."

"Will there be food?" Chouji wanted to know, shaking his empty chips bag.

"Most likely. Any more questions?" Temari looked around at the shaking heads. "Good. Again, 4 hours. Be here and be ready."

Everyone rose to leave and as soon as the door shut, Tenten whirled around to look at Temari. "Here? Again?"

"Why not?" Temari shrugged, looking up 'Alaska' on the Internet.

"Did you not see the trouble a lot of people had breathing?"

"It's just a meeting spot! We'll be out in like five minutes anyways!"

Tenten groaned and rubbed her temples. Why oh why did she have to agree to Temari's plan?

"Oh, I got it! Alaska's in a place called…America. And it's really cold there, apparently," Temari added, scrolling through the text.

"How far is it?"

"…Really far."

"_How_ far?"

"Well, that all depends on how fast everyone's okay with traveling."

Tenten groaned again, sinking down on her bed. "Why…?" she muttered.

"Don't worry, I can cover that much distance without even having to go all out!" Temari said cheerfully.

"That's what worries me," Tenten commented, refusing to look at the estimated distance on the computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, they're here," Temari said excitedly, hearing the knocks and voices outside the door.

"…" Tenten moved reluctantly to let the shinobis in. In they filed and again there was a claustrophobic atmosphere.

"Okay everyone! Thanks for coming! I just messaged Gaara and Kankuro; I'm going to pick them up and we'll be on our way!" Temari smiled, looking around.

"I think we should wait outside for you," Tenten suggested, trying to free herself from the mob.

Everyone agreed and followed the Sand kunoichi out the door. Tenten brought up the rear and shut the door behind them, sighing in relief that nothing had been broken.

"Be right back!" Temari waved when she was outside, pulling out her fan. With a gust of wind, she took off.

"So…what now?" Sakura asked uncertainly, looking around.

"I dunno…anyone have any suggestions to pass the time?" Tenten asked. She was met by silence and sighed. "Okay then…how about we do a little kunai freeze tag?"

Everyone stared warily as the weapons mistress pulled out a dozen kunai but eventually gave in, grabbing their own.

With Tenten leading the way, the shinobi made their way over to the training grounds by the mistress's apartment.

"Okay, so we'll split up into teams. Our regular squads will do. The aim of the game is to be the last person or team unfrozen. If you're hit with a kunai, you're frozen. Can't do anything. Teammates can unfreeze you by carrying off the field piggy back style. If they're hit, then you both stay like in the carrying position. Okay?" Tenten explained as they reached the grounds.

"Sure…?" Everyone hesitated, not sure about playing anymore.

"How in the world do you know this game?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Gai-sensei plays with us a lot, to build accuracy, strength, teamwork and speed," the mistress answered nonchalantly, drawing in boundaries with her feet. "Okay, ready? Get with your teams and go to different corners of the field. Lee, give the signal."

"GO!" Lee yelled as soon as everyone was in position. The field buzzed with the sound of flying kunais, swears, screams and the movements of the shinobi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, we're…back…" Temari's greeting trailed off as the three Sand-nin looked around. "What the hell…?"

There were statues of people in awkward positions spotting the training grounds as they looked around. The only ones moving were Tenten, Lee and Neji.

"Just a game we were playing to pass the time," Tenten shrugged. "Okay, Temari's here. You can unfreeze now."

With a sigh, everyone dropped to the ground. Temari shook her head. "Let's go to Alaska!"

Groaning, everyone picked themselves up and headed towards the Sand kunoichi.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Temari asked.

"Wait, wait, how are we gonna all fit?" Kiba asked, eyeing the size of the fan.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it all handled," the kunoichi replied, smirking. Everyone began to develop a bad feeling.

(A/N: Okay, for the sake of not making this chapter freakishly long or making you guys wait forever, I'm going to skip most of their trip there. Writer's block would've totally killed this anyway.)

"Okay, I think we're almost there!" Temari called from her spot on the fan. Gaara and Kankuro sat behind her, clinging on for dear life. She looked below. "How are you guys holding up?"

Temari, in order to escort them all to Alaska, had tied a basket about ten feet below her fan, where all the Konoha-nin was crammed now. The basket was big enough to hold them all and allow them no moving space, save for turning their heads. In other words, if someone farted, they would all pass out.

"I think Hinata-chan's going to be sick!" Sakura called back, rubbing the said Hyuuga's back.

"Naruto's not looking too good either," Tenten added, glancing over at the green faced boy.

"I swear, if you puke, Naruto-!" Kiba started.

"I kill him." Sasuke interrupted, earning a glare from the Inuzuka.

"B-bas-Urg!" Naruto suddenly twisted and puked over the edge, causing the basket to swing dangerously.

"Watch it down there!" Temari yelled from above.

"Yeah, my puppet strings can only take so much!" Kankuro added.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, staring out at the quickly passing clouds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Mommy, what's that?" The little girl dragged her feet across the wooden chips to stop the swing and pointed at the sky.

"I don't know, honey," the mother answered absently from the bench a few yards away, not looking up from her book.

"Mommy, when birds poop, what color is it?"

"It's white, honey."

"Are you sure, Mommy?"

"What's with all the ridiculous questions?" The mom finally looked up, exasperated.

As soon as she looked, a blob of multi-colored goop splattered five feet in front of her. The mom screamed and jumped as the unknown substance splattered over her new white dress.

"Mommy, does bird poop normally smell? Like Ramen?" The little girl asked, safe from the spray on the swings.

"IS THIS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT PAYING MY DEBT?!" The mother cried to the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we're here…I think," Temari called as she landed first the basket then her fan. Kankuro clambered off, falling into the snow and whispering "Sweet land."

Tenten attempted to get out of the basket, but her legs gave way and instead toppled the entire thing and all its contents into the cold blanketed ground.

"The turnip's…that way," Temari called nonchalantly, closing her fan.

"Can we…get a few seconds…to recover?" Ino called out breathlessly, fighting the urge to puke.

"No! Let us not waste our youth and go forward to see this giant turnip!" Lee cried out, jumping up from the snow.

"Lee, how do you have so much energy?" Tenten whispered, shivering from the cold.

"My youthfulness goes to no waste, dear Tenten-san! Yosh!" The spandex-clad ninja bounced to and fro in the snow, tiring out even Neji just from watching. (And me from imagining as I write. ;;)

Five minutes later, when everyone had finished puking and/or recovered, the shinobi set out on foot to visit the nearest city, where they could find the largest turnip.

An hour later, they still had not found it. "Are you sure you landed in the right place, Temari?" Kankuro questioned, breathing heavily from all the walking.

"That's what it said on the Internet," Temari stated, knitting her eyebrows together. She stared at the papers in front of her.

"Why don't we ask someone…like her?" Chouji pointed at the nearest coming woman.

"Good idea, Chouji. Excuse me, but do you know where the world's largest turnip is?" Ino called out, waving.

The woman stopped and tilted her head to the side before calling something back.

"…Huh?" Ino shook her head and walked closer. "Could you repeat that?"

The woman shook her head and said something quickly. "I can't understand you!" Ino wailed. The woman threw up her hands and stormed away, muttering something under her breath.

"Oh crap, we're in America now. They don't speak Japanese," Sakura realized in horror.

"Shit," Temari muttered. "Anyone know American?"

"English," Tenten corrected. Temari shot a dark look at the kunoichi.

No one answered, only looked around. "Crap, we're screwed," Kankuro mumbled.

"All that for nothing?" Naruto whined, sitting down in the snow.

Neji and Sasuke shook their heads, saying nothing else.

"Don't give up hope, my youthful friends! We shall find a way out of this, or I will run 1000 laps around Konoha! And if I cannot do that, 2000 sit-ups! And-!"

"SHUT UP, LEE!" Kiba cut in, chucking a snowball. It hit the shinobi square in the face, muffling him…for a few seconds.

"I accept your challenge!" Lee declared, fire raging in his eyes. He scooped up the snow and threw it. Kiba laughed and ducked-for the snow to hit Naruto, which made the Inuzuka laugh even harder.

"Damn you!" The Kyuubi-boy called, hurling his own snowball, which hit Shikamaru.

Pretty soon, an all-out snowball fight had escalated, with everyone involved, even Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. Everyone except Shino, that is.

Tenten, out of breath and flushed with excitement, left the battlefield and sat down next to him. "Aren't you going to join, Shino?"

"…" The Aburame offered. "What about the turnip?"

The kunoichi sighed. "Well, we can't really find it, considering we don't English, so we might as well enjoy ourselves here."

"…There's a person coming," Shino stated.

"Hm? Oh yeah, but we can't talk to him. He won't understand us," Tenten blew a lock of brown hair out of her face.

"Hn." The shinobi stood up and approached the coming man.

"Shino?" Tenten called and got up after him. "Shino, he can't understand us!" She stopped short, gaping at the scene in front of her eyes.

As Shino turned around and the man left, he raised an eyebrow at the weapons mistress. "What?"

"Shino, you can speak English?" Tenten stammered in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"Why didn't you help us out earlier?"

"I was reviewing what to say in my head."

"Oh god. Did you find out where it was?"

"Yeah, we'll need to walk, but we're close."

Tenten shook her head and called for the others, relaying the message and the scenario. Energized from the snowball fight, the group set off in earnest to see the world's largest turnip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Wow."

"That's a big turnip."

The group stood at the base of the giant vegetable, necks crooked back to measure the height. Other tourists wandered around, taking pictures and buying souvenirs.

"So…now what?" Sakura asked, looking away from the turnip. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Um, I don't really know," Temari scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"…We go home, I guess," Shikamaru said, a bored expression on his face.

"…Alright," the group agreed, trudging away from the turnip. Once they reached where they had landed, they got in their seats and flew off for the most anti-climatic ending ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, the ending's…yeah. Sorry for the huge delay. Read and review?

I'll work on Chapter 9 when I can…soon as I come up with an idea. Haha.


End file.
